


Não conte seu desejo

by byun_bohyunee (byun_bohyun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 90s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, BaekHyun professor, Baekhyun - Freeform, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, ChanBaek amigos de infância, ChanYeol cabeludo, ChanYeol tatuador, Childhood, Children, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Drama, Drama & Romance, EXO - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Kid Fic, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Romance, Short, Sweet, fluff ending, relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byun_bohyun/pseuds/byun_bohyunee
Summary: Para BaekHyun, foi inevitável acabar apaixonado pelo melhor amigo e a cada dia tornava-se mais difícil manter aquilo apenas para si. Quando Park ChanYeol revelou corresponder seus sentimentos, BaekHyun fez questão de desejar com todas as forças que tinha que os dois continuassem juntos para sempre.Mas BaekHyun ainda não sabia que compartilhar um desejo poderia dar tanto azar e indo contra todos seus planos, os garotos acabaram longe um do outro.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Partir

**Author's Note:**

> Oi.
> 
> Não sei o que dizer aqui... Só espero que vocês gostem.  
> Aqui vai o Plot 212 para vocês.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem, foram altos e baixos para escrever, mas estou feliz com o resultado.

As mãos gordinhas do pequeno Park ChanYeol apertavam ansiosamente as alças de sua mais nova mochila dos  _ Power Rangers _ . O primeiro dia de aula na escola elementar finalmente tinha chegado e o garotinho não poderia estar mais animado. Gostava muito de sua antiga escolinha, por isso não via a hora de começar a aprender um monte de coisas novas e fazer vários amigos. Tinha certeza de que seria incrível.

Se despediu da mãe com um abraço apertado e um beijinho estalado na bochecha da mulher, que afagou os cabelos enroladinhos do filho com carinho e pediu para que ele se comportasse. Não demorou muito para que começassem a organizar as turmas, no começo o garoto ficou meio amuado, sem saber para onde ir, o que não durou muito tempo, porque a professora Kim logo organizou a sua fila de alunos em ordem alfabética e guiou as crianças para a classe.

A sala de aula não era como no jardim de infância, em que os alunos se sentavam em grupinhos, agora cada um tinha sua própria carteira. O menino logo tratou de escolher um lugar, embora não fizesse a mínima ideia de qual deles era o melhor em meio a tantas opções. Deixou a mochila ao lado da mesa, como a professora tinha indicado e ficou quietinho esperando mais instruções.

― Qual é o seu  _ Ranger  _ favorito? – se surpreendeu ao ouvir o garoto da mesa do lado perguntar – O meu é o vermelho.

― Eu gosto mais do azul… – o menininho sorriu para ele, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes, formando um biquinho pensativo com os lábios.

― Você quer brincar de  _ Power Rangers  _ no recreio? A gente só precisa achar o resto da equipe!

ChanYeol concordou, vendo os olhos do garotinho se fecharem junto com o sorriso alegre que ele deu. A professora logo pediu a atenção da turma, solicitando que cada um dos alunos se apresentasse para os demais. E foi assim que o Park descobriu que o menino pequenino, com quem tinha combinado de brincar no intervalo, se chamava Byun BaekHyun.

Eles brincaram mesmo no recreio, entretanto aconteceu tanta coisa naquele dia que acabaram não lembrando do combinado. Se esconderam juntos no pique-esconde, e ficaram conversando baixinho, dando as coordenadas de onde estava o pequeno Kim JongDae, para que pudessem correr até o lugar combinado e  _ bater o 31 _ . Descobriram que eram muito bons quando tinham a ajuda um do outro.

Naquele ano os dois tiveram uma infinidade de oportunidades para brincar, não só de _ Power Rangers _ , mas de muitas outras coisas _. _ Não demorou muito para que os garotinhos virassem quase que uma extensão um do outro, onde tinha Park ChanYeol, tinha Byun BaekHyun e o contrário também era quase sempre verdade. Quando se uniam tudo parecia ficar muito mais divertido.

No aniversário, o Byun deu o primeiro pedaço do bolo para o outro menininho, alegando que ele era o melhor amigo do mundo todinho e merecia muito aquela fatia generosa do bolo de morango. Quando o dia 27 de novembro de 1994 chegou, ninguém se surpreendeu ao ver o inverso acontecendo, nem naquele e muito menos nos seis anos que se seguiram. Nada parecia ser capaz de fazer os dois se separaram.

Na virada para os anos 2000, quando os catorze anos bateram na porta e BaekHyun e ChanYeol já eram tão grudados um no outro que qualquer um poderia notar o que estava acontecendo, foi que o mais velho correu até a casa do melhor amigo na primeira oportunidade que teve e beijou os lábios cheinhos do Park, exatamente do modo que tinha descoberto que adorava beijá-lo.

E ChanYeol, que já era consideravelmente mais alto do que a maioria dos garotos de sua idade, sentiu o rosto inteiro queimar de vergonha por causa de um mísero selinho. As bochechas ardiam quando ele ouviu o Byun murmurando que o desejo dele para o ano novo era que os dois ficassem juntos para sempre, que eles pudessem ser namorados até o fim.

Não fazia muito tempo que BaekHyun tinha percebido uma série de coisas estranhas acontecendo. E ele demorou um pouco para compreender, com seus treze anos, que poderia estar gostando do Park. Por que não poderia ter alguma outra justificativa para tudo o que sentia quando estava com o melhor amigo, nada explicava a forma como o coração batia com força no peito, ou a vontade de constantemente encher o mais novo de carinho.

O garoto lembrava bem de ter escutado uma das professoras dizendo que era naquela parte da vida que os meninos começavam a se interessar pelas meninas e vice-versa. Ele não estava nem aí para nenhuma das garotas que conhecia, elas eram legais, bonitas e gentis… Mas elas não eram Park ChanYeol e talvez isso fosse o suficiente para não ver nada demais nelas.

No começo tudo pareceu estranho. Ele era um garoto, então tinha que obrigatoriamente gostar de garotas, porque não conhecia qualquer outra opção além dessa. O problema era que nem tentando ele conseguia, porque só existia uma pessoa capaz de mexer com o seu coraçãozinho  _ daquele jeito _ . O que levou um tempo para fazer algum sentido em sua cabeça.

Ele não demorou muito para contar a ChanYeol todas a conclusões a que tinha chegado. Estava morrendo de medo, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, porque aquilo era algo importante. E se o melhor amigo ficasse bravo? Ou chateado? E se não quisesse mais que os dois fossem amigos? Não sabia se poderia lidar com aquilo, mas ele tinha que tentar. Ele não podia mais ignorar tudo o que estava sentindo.

Foi numa tarde de domingo, num dia frio de dezembro de 1999, em que os dois estavam esparramados no tapete do quarto do Byun, que ele cutucou ChanYeol com o pé. O mais alto resmungou e empurrou o pé do amigo para longe, pedindo para que BaekHyun parasse de chutar, porque aquilo era chato e estava incomodando.

― Yeol?

― Hm?

― Você já gostou de alguma garota?

BaekHyun não sabia, ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como aquela perguntinha boba poderia deixar ChanYeol completamente nervoso e desarmado. Ele não tinha gostado de nenhuma garota, nunca, nunquinha mesmo. A única pessoa que gostava não se parecia em nada com uma garota. E ele lembrava muito bem da velhinha que morava no final da rua apontando para algum famoso na capa de uma revista, dizendo que aquilo, um homem gostar de outro, era pecado. ChanYeol não queria ter que contar para o melhor amigo que tinha feito algo de errado.

― Não… E você?

― Não, mas…

― Mas?

ChanYeol nunca tinha visto BaekHyun tão nervoso, o que era muito estranho, porque se encontravam com muita frequência, estavam quase o tempo todo juntos, então aquilo era uma tremenda novidade. E do jeito que o Park era, foi natural ficar nervoso também. Se BaekHyun não gostava de nenhuma menina e a conversa não tinha acabado por ali… O que é que era tão importante a ponto de fazer o amigo ficar agitado daquela forma?

― Yeol? Preciso que você me prometa uma coisa.

― Por quê?

― É importante, ok? Você é meu melhor amigo e eu não quero que pare de falar comigo.

― Isso não tem nada a ver com o nosso assunto, por que é que eu ia parar de falar com você?

― Não sei… É uma possibilidade, preciso que me prometa, tá bom? Promete que não vai ficar bravo e que não vai parar de ser meu amigo.

― Tá bom, eu prometo, não vou parar de ser seu amigo nunca Baek, agora fala logo, tá me deixando nervoso.

― Eu gosto de garotos.

ChanYeol tinha certeza que alguma coisa dentro de si ardeu em esperança naquele momento. Se BaekHyun gostava de garotos… Então ele poderia gostar do Park. E o que quer que se acendeu apagou, como se fosse apenas uma faísca. Se BaekHyun dizia com tanta certeza que gostava de garotos… Então ele já gostava de alguém e duvidava muito que pudesse ser essa pessoa.

― Ah… Legal.

― Legal?

― É, legal. – respirou fundo, enchendo o pulmão de ar como se estivesse inalando coragem junto com o oxigênio – Quem é o garoto que você gosta?

BaekHyun estava confuso. Não esperava, mesmo, que ChanYeol fosse levar numa boa a novidade. Achava que, no mínimo, iria ganhar uma reação de surpresa. Talvez ChanYeol perguntasse se tinha certeza e ele iria responder que sim, que nunca esteve tão certo sobre algo em seus quase catorze anos de vida, que sabia que era algo diferente, mas que era a verdade.

― Baek?

― Hm?

― De quem você gosta?

Se o Byun estivesse com a cabeça no lugar, o que claramente não era a realidade, ele teria pensado uma, duas ou até mesmo três vezes antes de responder. Poderia ter inventado uma mentira, poderia dizer o nome de algum parente de Busan ou falar que achava que gostava de garotos porque o coração batia estranho por algum ator das novelas que a mãe gostava de assistir.

A cabeça não estava no lugar e no fundo isso era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido.

― Yeol, eu gosto de você. Gosto muito.

O jeito que o mundo de ChanYeol parou naquela hora foi estranhamente bom. O Park conseguia sentir o rosto quente de tanta vergonha. O coração, que já batia rápido, pareceu enlouquecer dentro do peito. Não tinha certeza do que tinha acabado de ouvir. Era por isso que BaekHyun tinha medo de que não fossem mais amigos depois que contasse seu segredo? Ele tinha medo de falar para ChanYeol exatamente as palavras que o garoto alto mais vinha desejando ouvir nos últimos dias? Nada disso poderia ser real.

― Baek, você gosta de mim? Tem certeza?

― Tenho. Não fica bravo, ok? Eu tentei parar, juro que tentei, mas não dá. Yeol, eu não consigo, vou entender se quiser que a gente fique longe, sei lá, mas por favor, não briga comigo, você é meu melhor amigo, não quero te perder. Por favor.

ChanYeol não tinha certeza se era certo, porém ver BaekHyun sendo tão sincero e se mostrando tão preocupado com a presença do melhor amigo em sua vida, o que significava que o Park era muito importante, fez seu coração ficar ainda mais quentinho. Por outro lado, BaekHyun não entendeu porque diabos o outro garoto tinha acabado de abrir um sorriso enorme depois de ouví-lo praticamente implorando para que a amizade dos dois não fosse encerrada ou qualquer coisa assim.

O mais novo estava feliz por ter um motivo para poder se afastar dele?

― Eu também gosto muito de você.

― Eu sei Yeol, eu sou seu melhor amigo. Isso significa que você não tá bravo?

Park ChanYeol era um garoto pacífico. Ele não gostava de brigas e só batia no coitado que estivesse ao seu lado durante um de seus ataque de risos, BaekHyun era expert em desviar dos golpes do mais alto. Entretanto, naquele momento ele se sentiu tentado a acertar um tapa no meio da testa de BaekHyun. Só para ele parar de ser idiota daquele jeito e levar as coisas um pouquinho mais a sério. No fim, ele só soltou um suspiro, deitou novamente no tapete e cobriu os olhos com um dos braços.

― Também.

― Também? Como assim?

― Eu disse que gosto de você  _ daquele jeito _ . Por isso eu não tô bravo.

E agora foi a vez do mundo de BaekHyun parar. Primeiro ele se sentiu um idiota. Porque ChanYeol tinha dito, literalmente, com todas as letras, que gostava dele. E o mais alto tinha ficado tão envergonhado que precisou esconder o rosto para conseguir repetir a informação em voz alta. Depois ele sentiu o coração bater forte, do mesmo jeitinho que tinha acontecido com o melhor amigo, ainda que o Byun não soubesse disso. E por fim ele riu tão alto, ao ponto de fazer ChanYeol pensar que aquilo tudo era uma brincadeira boba do mais velho e tinha sido enganado.

― Eu tava morrendo de medo de você decidir que nunca mais ia olhar pra minha cara por nada?

― Sim.

Ele ainda sorria largo quando deitou no tapete ao lado do melhor amigo e tentou puxar o braço que cobria o rosto dele. ChanYeol não deixou, porque estava morrendo de vergonha e não queria ter que encarar ninguém naquele momento. O Byun sabia que seria difícil convencer o mais novo a olhar para ele, conhecia o Park melhor do que ninguém. Então envolveu o corpo esguio do mais alto num abraço cheio de carinho e deitou com a cabeça no peito dele, como já era acostumado há alguns anos.

― Não tava esperando que você fosse dizer que também gosta de mim. Na verdade, tava esperando que você não fosse nem querer olhar na minha cara na parte em que eu conto que gosto de garotos, não fez muito sentido ainda, mas eu prefiro assim. Só não entendi porque é que você não tá olhando pra mim do mesmo jeito.

O mais velho riu, porque ouviu um resmungo que poderia ser qualquer coisa. Tinha certeza que seu nome estava envolvido, o restante da frase não fazia o mínimo sentido. Apertou o garoto só mais um pouquinho, só para ouvir outro resmungo sem significado e ver ChanYeol travando, enquanto decidia se continuava cobrindo o rosto ou soltava-se do abraço do melhor amigo.

― Yeol, você prometeu que não ia ficar bravo.

― Não tô bravo.

― Então para com isso, eu acabei de me declarar pra você. Eu merecia um cafuné, isso sim.

― Cala a boca, BaekHyun, eu também me declarei, ok? Tô me recuperando, fica quieto um pouquinho. É informação demais, preciso absorver tudo isso.

ChanYeol geralmente gostava de ouvir o amigo rindo. Ele ria de um jeito bonitinho e o Park ficava todo bobo. Naquele momento, todas as vezes que BaekHyun riu, ele quis desaparecer até parar de morrer de vergonha. O Byun parou de insistir, já tinha se safado de perder o melhor amigo para sempre, porém não queria deixar o garoto chateado por causa de qualquer outra coisa.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito, em completo silêncio, até a mãe de BaekHyun bater na porta, chamando os dois garotos para fazer um lanche. O mais velho levantou primeiro, mas eles desceram as escadas lado a lado, ainda sem falar nada. Eram tão agitados quando estavam juntos que os Byun estranharam o silêncio de ChanYeol, mas preferiram não comentar, não queriam que ele ficasse ainda mais desconfortável do que já estava.

Pela primeira vez em anos foi um pouco esquisito jogar videogame com o melhor amigo. Ainda que fosse algo bom, era um tanto quanto estranho saber que gostavam um do outro. Nenhum dos dois tinha passado disso antes. Eles achavam que iriam se gostar em segredo para sempre. ChanYeol já estava conformado com isso. BaekHyun não, ele não era bom em esconder as coisas por muito tempo e odiava situações mal resolvidas.

Aquele resto de tarde quase o matou por dentro. Nunca ficaram tanto tempo em silêncio, salvo quando estavam em sala de aula, ou em qualquer outra ocasião que exigia comportamento dos dois. Quando estavam apenas eles, era sempre uma bagunça. Por isso BaekHyun estava desconfortável, detestava quando as coisas ficavam estranhas, queria que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Ainda que tenha sido por costume, deram um abraço apertado antes que ChanYeol fosse embora. O que fez o rosto do mais novo ficar vermelho de novo, depois de finalmente se acalmar um pouquinho. BaekHyun ficou na porta, observando enquanto via o amigo entrar no carro dos pais e abaixar o vidro para acenar e se despedir, com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Quando a segunda-feira chegou. E ChanYeol já tinha se convencido de que ainda que sentisse muita vergonha, não queria que a amizade dos dois ficasse estranha. Os dois garotos se encontraram no pátio e o Park desatou a falar como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido. O que não deixava claro para BaekHyun se ele estava ignorando as confissões do dia anterior ou não.

Decido a entender o que é que estava se passando na cabeça do garoto mais alto, o Byun arrastou o melhor amigo pelo colégio assim que o sino que indicava o início do intervalo soou. Fez Chanyeol sentar no banquinho mais afastado de todo o pátio e parou de frente para ele, os braços cruzados e uma carranca no rosto, que na verdade era apenas um biquinho fofo.

― Desde quando a gente tá fingindo que nada tá acontecendo?

― A gente tá?

― Você tá! Eu entendi que você não tá bravo, mas sei lá, se você gosta de mim e eu gosto de você, não sei, as coisas não deviam ser diferentes? Yeol, a gente precisa falar sobre isso, não dá pra fingir que nada tá acontecendo.

― Diferentes como? Eu não entendo nada dessas coisas, Baek.

― Olha, o JunMyeon gosta daquela garota da outra sala, a Oh alguma coisa, e ela gosta dele, eles tão namorando sabia? Tipo um casal de verdade.

BaekHyun jamais poderia evitar rir da forma que o Park arregalava os olhos quando ficava surpreso com algo. Ele costumava falar sem pensar e não prestou muita atenção na sugestão implícita que tinha metido sem querer no meio daquela frase. Embora, não considerasse a ideia tão ruim.

― Você quer que a gente namore?

― Não. Não sei. Talvez. Você quer?

― Não sei, nunca tinha pensado nisso…

Ele queria. Se tinha uma coisa que ChanYeol queria era que BaekHyun fosse seu namoradinho. Tudo bem que um monte de gente já desconfiava do relacionamento dos dois, porque eles viviam abraçados, fazendo carinho um no outro e se enchendo de presentes que iam desde o lanche preferido de BaekHyun, até a revista do mangá que ChanYeol tanto gostava.

O mais velho sentou, frustrado, do lado do outro garoto e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. As mentes divagando em possibilidades. O rosto de ChanYeol, como sempre, tinha as bochechas avermelhadas e ardia de vergonha. Já BaekHyun logo abriu um sorriso empolgado, virou-se de frente para o Park e segurou a mão direita dele com suas duas mãos, apertando de leve.

― Yeol, se você quiser a gente não precisa contar pra ninguém.

― Tem certeza que quer namorar comigo?

― Claro que eu quero, você quer ser meu namorado?

ChanYeol ainda estava com a cabeça um pouco longe, mas isso não impediu que ele concordasse. O Byun abraçou o mais alto, apertou ele com carinho.

― A gente tá namorando… – ChanYeol murmurou, ainda meio aéreo – E agora?

Nenhum dos dois sabia. Eles nunca namoraram com ninguém antes, porém estavam contentes em passar por aquela experiência nova juntos. Nenhum deles tinha beijado. BaekHyun porque achava que a única pessoa que tinha pensado em beijar um dia, nunca iria querer beijá-lo e ChanYeol porque só o assunto era o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar um tanto quanto envergonhado.

Os últimos dias de aula marcaram o começo de algo muito importante para os garotos. E eles descobriram que namorar não mudava muita coisa, porque eles já viviam grudados um no outro. Ainda eram novinhos demais pra imaginar qualquer fator diferente que pudesse mudar a relação que tinham. Estava tudo bem, porque eles gostavam de tudo exatamente da forma como estava.

No fundo, BaekHyun tinha descoberto que era mais gostoso quando eles iam na video locadora, alugavam um monte de filmes e passavam o resto do dia assistindo televisão abraçados, como tinham feito por anos, só porque podia pensar que ChanYeol retribuía seus sentimentos e tinha se tornado seu namorado. O Park descobriu que era ainda melhor quando fazia o bolo favorito de BaekHyun e via o jeito que os olhinhos dele brilhavam por um gesto que parecia tão bobo antes.

Não tinham mudado um com o outro, não tinham porque mudar, ainda que ChanYeol tivesse morrido de vergonha no primeiro momento. E foi convencido disso que o Byun desejou no ano novo que nada nunca mudasse, que o mais novo fosse para sempre o seu namoradinho e que eles pudessem permanecer daquele jeito pelo resto da vida.

E como a maioria dos primeiros amores, BaekHyun não pôde evitar planejar um futuro inteirinho com o melhor amigo. Ele sabia que tudo seria perfeito se estivesse da maneira que estava, porque ninguém fazia o coração do Byun bater do jeito que ChanYeol fazia, e o inverso também era verdade, não tinha porquê dar errado. E se dependesse deles nada estragaria o relacionamento que ainda começava a engatinhar.

É claro que tudo sempre tem um porém. BaekHyun não estava contando com nada daquilo, ele não pode acreditar na novidade. O Byun quis gritar, chorou trancado no quarto por horas. Não deixou nem a mãe entrar e quando ela sugeriu que chamasse ChanYeol para que pudessem brincar um pouco juntos foi que tudo ficou pior.

Dias depois do ano novo, quase duas semanas, o pai de BaekHyun recebeu uma ligação importante. Tinha se candidatado para uma vaga de emprego em outra cidade, BaekHyun lembrava que o pai tinha feito uma viagem para Busan no ano anterior, mas não sabia do que se tratava. Nunca perguntou. Não era relevante. BaekHyun não queria que fosse. O pai conseguiu o trabalho, ia ganhar mais, com a mudança os filhos poderiam até ir para colégios melhores na nova cidade.

BaekHyun não entendia. Não queria mais dinheiro, tinham uma vida boa, porque precisavam de mais dinheiro? Não queria mudar de colégio, gostava de onde estudava, a escola era boa e ele tinha muitos amigos. Ele tinha ChanYeol. Busan não tinha ChanYeol. Poderia ter qualquer outro, mas nenhum deles seria o seu Park ChanYeol, nenhum.

Ele não poderia dizer por quanto tempo chorou. Não sabia o que fazer, não queria ir embora, amava Bucheon. Tinham tudo ali, porque precisavam se mudar? Queria implorar para que os pais mudassem de ideia, mas sabia que ninguém faria nada sobre a forma como ele estava se sentindo. Ele tinha sido apenas comunicado, os pais fariam o que acreditavam ser o melhor para a família, doesse no garoto ou não.

Se ele achava que receber a notícia tinha sido difícil, não conseguia imaginar como seria pior contar para o namorado. Ele chorou só de pensar na ideia, mas não podia simplesmente desaparecer, sabia que seria muito mais complicado. ChanYeol e BaekHyun eram uma extensão um do outro, não podia sequer imaginar as coisas de outro modo. Não queria e não conseguia.

Foi em outra tarde de domingo que o Park foi recebido pelo mais velho, que tinha o rosto inchado e não era nem sequer capaz de esconder o choro recente. BaekHyun puxou o mais alto pela mão até que estivesse em seu quarto e abraçou o melhor amigo com força quando desatou a chorar. ChanYeol só tinha o visto daquela forma no meio do ano passado, quando a avó dele faleceu.

― Baek? O que tá acontecendo? Por que você tá chorando?

― Eu… Preciso falar com você, é importante.

ChanYeol não estava entendendo nada, mas ele guiou BaekHyun para a cama e eles deitaram abraçados, do jeito que sempre faziam, mas que naquele momento aquilo fez o peito do Byun doer. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo rosto do mais velho, enquanto ele tentava encontrar a melhor forma de contar sobre a mudança que tanto o machucava.

― Meu pai conseguiu um emprego novo.

― Mas isso é bom… Não é?

― Não… Depende do ponto de vista, eu acho.

― Como assim?

BaekHyun suspirou, ele tremia nos braços de ChanYeol. Sentia os olhos enchendo d'água de novo e a garganta trancando. Odiava simplesmente lembrar que dali a poucos dias estaria indo embora sem fazer ideia de quando poderia voltar. Não queria ficar longe do Park de jeito nenhum, não queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

― A gente vai embora Yeol… Ele vai trabalhar em Busan.

O mais novo não soube o que dizer. Ele entendeu imediatamente porque é que BaekHyun estava chorando. Entendeu tanto que doeu, quando finalmente conseguiu absorver a novidade percebeu o quanto ela doía. BaekHyun ia embora. E isso significava que não o veria por muito tempo. Não sabia nem quando ia conseguir encontrar o mais velho de novo.

― Quando?

― No próximo final de semana… Yeol, eu não quero ir embora…

ChanYeol também não queria. Ele apertou BaekHyun em seus braços como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para prendê-lo ali para sempre. Como se apenas aquilo fosse capaz de fazê-lo permanecer ao seu lado. Os dois sabiam que não funcionava assim, sabiam que nada mudava e ainda que tivessem apenas catorze anos, doía mais do que qualquer um deles poderia ter imaginado.

Os dois choraram juntos. Abraçados e sem fazer ideia de como é que eles ficavam. Como é que ChanYeol ficava sem Baekhyun? Como é que BaekHyun ia sem ChanYeol? Nunca, em todos aqueles anos, tinham pensado naquela possibilidade, não conseguiam nem imaginar como é que tudo seria se não estivessem lado a lado. Nunca tinha sido uma opção e por mais que doesse, agora era a única.

Ainda que não tivesse planejado, BaekHyun decidiu convidar o mais alto para passar a noite ali. Não sabia quanto tempo ficaria longe dele, quanto tempo ficaria sem vê-lo. Então concluiu que tentaria passar o máximo de tempo com o melhor amigo. Aqueles dias seriam todos dele e de ChanYeol.

Era comum que resolvessem dormir um na casa do outro de última hora. Por isso BaekHyun só precisou pedir para que a mãe ligasse para a casa dos Park, solicitando a permissão deles. ChanYeol logo estava tomando banho, vestindo o pijama que sempre deixava ali e se enfiando embaixo das cobertas do namorado.

— Yeol?

— Hm?

— A gente… A gente não vai mais poder namorar, não é?

Os dois garotos sentiram um aperto forte no peito. Era ruim. Do jeito que sufocava, que machucava. ChanYeol já sentia o soluço preso na garganta. Abraçou o Byun, porque não conseguiria conversar sobre a ida do garoto encarando a face triste dele. Doía saber que BaekHyun ia embora, mas era muito pior perceber o quanto aquilo o deixava mal.

— Acho que não…

— Eu vou sentir tanta falta de você. Fiquei tão feliz naquele dia, que a gente contou que gostava um do outro. Eu achava que você fosse me odiar. Me deu um alívio, eu contei porque não tava aguentando mais guardar pra mim e era uma coisa importante, eu precisava falar pra você, mas eu tava morrendo de medo. Yeol, eu não queria perder você, eu não quero perder você. Tava tudo indo tão bem, era bom demais pra ser verdade.

— Você não tá me perdendo.

— Tô sim. ChanYeol, eu não sei quando vou voltar pra Bucheon, não sei nem se vou voltar. Como a gente vai ficar junto se eu não vou poder te ver?

— Eu não sei. Talvez a gente nunca mais fique junto, mas eu vou gostar de você pra sempre.

BaekHyun apertou ChanYeol com força. No fundo ele sabia que não era assim que funcionava. Se não pudessem manter contato, se não pudessem se encontrar, não poderia esperar que o Park continuasse gostando dele. As coisas não eram simples desse modo, nunca era e ele jamais poderia cobrar algo do outro garoto.

— Só… Não esquece de mim, tá? Não só como namorado. Não esquece do BaekHyun, do seu melhor amigo. Por favor, não esquece.

— Não tem como esquecer – ChanYeol murmurou, mexendo no cabelo de BaekHyun devagar. – Eu jamais faria isso.

— Eu também não vou te esquecer, prometo. – BaekHyun suspirou, se encolhendo no abraço do melhor amigo – Se meus pais deixarem, eu vou vir te visitar algum dia, ok?

— Vou ficar te esperando.

Assim como combinaram, os garotos passaram o máximo de tempos juntos. Aproveitaram os últimos dias da família Byun em Bucheon para grudarem ainda mais um no outro. Fizeram muitas coisas que gostavam, tudo que tinham direito e cabia naquele pequeno espaço de tempo.

Às vezes a mãe de BaekHyun fazia o menino ficar em casa, arrumando suas coisas em caixas. O que não impedia que ele chamasse o melhor amigo para ajudar. E na bagunça de objetos encaixotados, os dois acabaram concordando em trocar alguns de seus pertences, transformando-os em lembranças materiais que teriam um do outro.

BaekHyun levou o moletom favorito do Park, a peça já estava desgastada por causa do uso constante, mas tinha certeza que a mente sempre iria gritar o nome do mais novo quando vestisse aquela roupa. Enquanto isso, ChanYeol ficou com o exemplar de Assassinato no Expresso do Oriente, na época um dos livros favoritos do Byun, cheio de anotações no papel, porque não importava o quanto reclamasse, BaekHyun sempre rabiscava as páginas por todo canto.

A despedida doeu muito mais do que imaginaram. Os namorados se encontraram pela última vez num sábado, porque a família de BaekHyun iria viajar no domingo, antes do amanhecer. Eles passaram a maior parte do dia juntos. ChanYeol fez o bolo favorito de BaekHyun e eles jogaram videogame no quarto do Park, apertando furiosamente os botões do mega drive enquanto gritavam.

Eles caminharam até a casa do Byun, como se estivessem apenas voltando da aula ou algo do tipo. E conversaram sobre tudo o que conseguiram. Lembraram todos os melhores momentos que tiveram juntos. Falar em voz alta deixava todas aquelas memórias mais vivas, como se tivessem acabado de acontecer, como se fossem continuar acontecendo por muito mais tempo.

ChanYeol entrou na casa e se despediu de todos, porque a família Byun tinha feito parte de sua vida durante todos aqueles anos. Quando abraçou BaekHyun, na frente da futura antiga casa dele, não conseguiu controlar o choro que segurou durante o dia inteiro. Nenhum dos dois foi capaz de se conter.

― Vou sentir tanta saudades, vai ser tudo tão estranho sem você, Baek…

― Eu também vou… Mas acho que… Acho que é aqui que termina, né?

BaekHyun fungou, enxugando o rosto com a manga da blusa e sorrindo, um sorriso doloroso demais. Ele envolveu o corpo de ChanYeol novamente, apertando com força enquanto tentava parar de chorar um pouquinho. Respirou fundo, segurando a mão do melhor amigo. Riu baixinho, encarando os dedos entrelaçados, percebendo como ia sentir falta de um gesto tão pequeno como aquele

― Obrigado por brincar de Power Ranger comigo, eu não poderia ter encontrado um Ranger Azul melhor que você.

O mais alto riu, balançando as mãos unidas de um lado para o outro. Um suspiro longo deixou os lábios cheinhos. Ele puxou BaekHyun para um último abraço, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo castanho dele. Beijou a bochecha do amigo e segurou o rosto com carinho, encarando os olhos caídos dele, vermelhos por causa do choro, imaginou que a sua situação fosse praticamente a mesma.

― Obrigado por me chamar pra brincar com você. Por todas as vezes que fez isso.

Enquanto ChanYeol andava de costas pela calçada, acenando para o melhor amigo, BaekHyun se apoiava no batente da porta, chorando de novo, porque agora era a última vez que fazia isso. Não esperava que ver o Park virando a esquina e sumindo de vista pudesse ser tão doloroso. Ele correu para o quarto, praticamente vazio e se trancou ali, chorando até adormecer no colchão que tinha ficado no chão.

Aquele era um dos poucos dias que ChanYeol não voltava tarde da casa dos Byun, ou acabava dormindo lá. A mãe abraçou o filho com todo carinho, o coração partindo apenas por notar o quanto ele chorava. Ela pediu ajuda com o jantar, para distrair a cabeça do garoto, os dois conversaram sobre tudo, menos BaekHyun. E ela fez questão de lembrar que se o menino precisasse, sempre teria o colo dela para chorar.

Ele não dormiu naquela noite. Não conseguia desligar a mente de todas as lembranças e de toda a saudades que já sentia. Passava das duas da madrugada quando uma tempestade chegou. Ninguém ouviu ChanYeol soluçando, porque sabia que, dali aproximadamente três horas, o melhor amigo estaria se mudando. Ninguém ouviu o som do choro sofrido dele. O barulho do temporal foi capaz de esconder todos os sons, mas a chuva não levou embora todas as coisas ruins que ele sentia.

E no dia seguinte tudo parecia errado. Todas as coisas pareciam estar fora do lugar. Ele quis correr para a casa de BaekHyun, porém sabia que não encontraria nada além de um imóvel vazio. Talvez ele já estivesse em Busan, desempacotando os pertences que levou dias para encaixotar. ChanYeol se perguntou se o mais velho já estava decorando o quarto novo, ou ainda simplesmente fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, ao mesmo tempo em que se escondia num canto até absorver que aquilo não era nenhum delírio.

BaekHyun tinha passado da fase em que se encolhia e chorava a cerca de 15 minutos. O quarto já tinha uma cama montada, no fundo ele desejava deitar ali e ignorar tudo a sua volta, mas o pai não parava de repetir que precisava arrumar as coisas logo, que não adiantava nada choramingar, porque aquilo não mudaria a situação e ele precisava encarar a realidade.

Ele ajudou a organizar a cozinha, enquanto montavam seu guarda-roupas. Depois voltou para seu quarto e continuou desempacotando coisas até chegar a hora do almoço. Foram comer fora, porque ainda não tinham entregue o botijão de gás, então não poderiam preparar uma refeição.

As coisas demoraram alguns dias para encontrar os seus devidos lugares, ainda que BaekHyun detestasse tudo daquele jeito. E assim que encontrou uma brecha ele reuniu coragem e pediu o telefone de casa, queria ligar para o melhor amigo, porque estava morrendo de saudades. O pai não deixou, uma ligação para Bucheon seria cara e os dois garotos gastariam muito tempo conversando, não poderia ocupar o telefone.

BaekHyun chorou naquele dia também. Ficou emburrado durante todo o jantar e se trancou no quarto pelo máximo de tempo que pôde. Não podia visitar ChanYeol. Não podia ligar para ChanYeol. Então entendeu que Bucheon não fazia mais parte de sua vida e se a cidade tinha ficado para trás, o Park e todo o resto também estavam inclusos nisso. A mãe pediu para que o filho tivesse paciência. Iria se acostumar com Busan, iria fazer novos amigos, iria recomeçar tudo e logo teria se acostumado. 

Mas BaekHyun não queria se acostumar. Ele queria ir na vídeo locadora do bairro e voltar para casa com a mala cheia de fitas cassete para assistir com ChanYeol. Ele queria passar o intervalo disputando com JongDae qual deles atingia as notas mais altas. Ele queria passar horas discutindo Agatha Christie com Kim JunMyeon e Do KyungSoo. Ele queria ir para seu lar, entretanto estava ali em Busan e se sentia como um peixinho fora d’ água.

As pessoas costumam dizer por aí que mães tem muitas habilidades especiais. Elas fazem esfriar quando você sai de casa e se recusa a levar um casaco, encontram todo e qualquer objeto que juramos ter desaparecido e sabem de coisas que a gente nem mesmo consegue colocar em palavras. A senhora Byun era uma daquelas mulheres extraordinárias que percebia as mudanças de humor dos filhos só pelo som dos pés dos meninos encontrando o chão enquanto eles caminhavam.

Ninguém nunca precisou contar nada para ela. Não precisou de muito tempo observando ChanYeol e BaekHyun para entender o que acontecia ali. Conhecia o filho melhor do que ninguém, ele era seu bebê e ela ficava preocupada em ver o caçula da família todo amuado desde que tinham deixado Bucheon. Não fazia ideia do que fazer para animá-lo, mas sabia que ia passar, uma hora ou outra tudo ficaria bem.

Tentou preparar coisas que o garoto gostava de comer e teve que lidar com o filho chorando enquanto mastigava aquele maldito bolo indiano, que ela decidiu jamais fazer novamente. ChanYeol sempre cozinhava para o Byun e ele já sentia falta de dividir o lanche com o mais alto no intervalo. Ou de passar horas na cozinha dos Park, observando o melhor amigo fazer seus pratos favoritos com toda a dedicação do mundo. Ele sentia falta de todas as coisas, por mais simples que fossem.

A mãe de BaekHyun sabia que ele iria ficar bem, que todo aquele aperto no peito passaria. Só não fazia ideia de quando aquilo iria acontecer e estava tentando tudo o que podia para alegrar o menino. Não era fácil, um tanto porque ele era teimoso e tinha até feito birra dizendo que queria ir embora dali, outro tanto porque, como ela sempre soube, os sentimentos do garoto pelo filho dos Park eram extremamente fortes. E ela poderia afirmar que não era do tipo que se apaga com uma borracha ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Então ela teve que assistir, durante um tempo considerável, enquanto seu garotinho sofria pela primeira vez que tinha o coração partido. Sabia que não poderia fazer muita coisa, porque era algo que dependia mais dele do que de qualquer força existente no mundo. BaekHyun precisava querer deixar tudo aquilo para trás, porém naquele momento, era a única coisa que ele não desejava fazer. 

O Byun mais novo penou por dias. Ele chorou até dormir por noites seguidas. Passou a primeira semana em Busan inteira com o rosto vermelho e inchado. Nunca esteve tão mal humorado. BaekHyun costumava ser um garoto agitado e divertido, agora parecia apenas um velho rabugento, choramingando pelos cantos, já que era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Já que era a única resposta que tinha encontrado para toda a frustração que sentia.

Costumava vestir o moletom velho de ChanYeol quando sentia saudades. No começo ainda tinha o cheiro dele e isso o acalmava de forma quase mágica. Queria voltar para o dia em que estavam deitados naquele tapete, abraçados, com os corações batendo tão forte no peito que pareciam prestes a saírem correndo a qualquer momento. Odiava a forma como as coisas tinham acontecido e não sabia o que fazer com a própria dor. Se sentia ridículo quando percebia que continuava chorando pelos cantos pelo mesmo motivo.

Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes sonhou com o Park, de quantas vezes imaginou que ele iria aparecer e tudo ficaria bem. Sentia que nada nunca iria ficar bem. Como poderia ficar quando estava pisando num território completamente desconhecido sem o apoio de seu braço direito? Como as coisas poderiam dar certo se BaekHyun se sentia cada vez mais perdido naquele lugar? 

O Park sempre foi o mais emocional dos dois. Ele chorava fácil e gaguejava em situações inesperadas. Era um menino extrovertido, isso era verdade, mas quase ninguém conseguia fazê-lo voltar ao normal quando travava por seja lá qual fosse a razão. BaekHyun tinha aprendido a ajudar o ex-namorado nesses momentos. Queria que alguém fosse capaz de acalmá-lo, como ele e ChanYeol faziam um com o outro, porque era horrível se sentir daquela maneira quase o tempo todo.

Agora as coisas estavam muito diferentes, era o Byun quem precisava de ChanYeol. Ele quem estava chorando por horas e horas sem conseguir acalmar o próprio coração. O soluço estava sempre preso na garganta, esperando que o garoto se trancasse no próprio quarto com aquela bagunça de sentimentos que BaekHyun não fazia a mínima ideia de como deveria lidar. Ele não entendia o que precisava fazer para que aquele sentimento sufocante parasse de incomodá-lo toda hora.

Às vezes ele só queria que ChanYeol aparecesse. Eles iriam passar o dia enfurnados no quarto, jogando vídeo game ou assistindo algum filme pela milésima vez. BaekHyun ficava triste ao constatar que o melhor amigo não iria até ali, porque era o Byun quem tinha ido embora, não poderia esperar que o mais novo se materializasse em sua frente apenas para confortá-lo das saudades que sentia. Mesmo assim, continuava desejando com todas as forças que tinha, afinal era tudo o que mais queria.

A matriarca da família repetia constantemente que o tempo curava essas coisas, esse tipo de ferida que fazia o peito ficar apertado e enchia o pré-adolescente de vontade de chorar e gritar. Ela afagava os cabelos do menino com carinho, enquanto sussurrava que ele ia ficar bem, que tudo ia encontrar o seu lugar e logo ele ia perceber que mudanças não eram tão ruins, ainda que parecessem assustadoras.

Ela dizia que o fato das coisas saírem do nosso controle e mudarem drasticamente não significava que aquilo era errado. Era complicado, claro que era, porque ninguém gostava de ver tudo saindo dos trilhos. Algumas mudanças, por mais difíceis que fossem, vinham para o bem e a gente tinha que aprender a se adaptar a todas as regras que o universo ditava. Não havia muita escolha, as opções eram poucas, mas não adiantava nada fingir que não estava acontecendo.

Tudo o que era ignorado acumulava, virava uma bola de neve e de repente a gente se via coberto por problemas e frustrações. Ela entendia que BaekHyun estivesse chateado, que sentisse saudades e mais um monte de coisas, mas isso não mudava o fato de que precisava recomeçar. Ainda tinha catorze anos e um monte de coisas novas para viver, a vida não ia parar para as dores e mágoas de ninguém. A terra continuaria girando em seu próprio eixo, fazendo o Sol sumir e reaparecer logo em seguida, o garoto teria que continuar a vida, porque era assim que funcionava.

Mães sabem das coisas e a de BaekHyun sabia que o filho era esperto, que ele cativava as pessoas e todos se divertiam com ele. Ela não queria ver aquilo se apagando. A mudança tinha sido relativamente drástica e estava tudo bem ficar triste, ela também tinha crescido em Bucheon, também tinha deixado milhares de lembranças por lá. Ia sentir tanta falta de tudo quanto o filho mais novo, entendia que era doloroso, porém sabia que trancar a porta do quarto não melhorava nada.

A mulher pediu, com todo o carinho que tinha, para que o filho tentasse, a dor amenizaria com o passar dos dias e ele não estava sozinho. As aulas estavam para começar e seria tudo muito novo para ele, porque provavelmente, muitos dos alunos já teriam seus antigos amigos. Conhecer pessoas novas não implicava em substituir todas as outras. Os amigos de Bucheon seriam para sempre os amigos de Bucheon, nada no universo poderia mudar o que aquelas pessoas significavam ou apagá-las de sua vida.

Park ChanYeol seria para sempre o seu melhor amigo de infância, o seu primeiro namorado. O tempo poderia mudá-los e a distância poderia afetar as coisas, todavia as memórias seriam eternamente as mesmas. As pessoas entram e saem de nossas vidas constantemente, porém muitas coisas ficam, coisas valiosas e que de alguma forma fazem parte de quem passamos a ser.

BaekHyun iria sobreviver. ChanYeol não estava longe porque tinham partido o coração um do outro de forma cruel e dolorosa. Aquelas eram as circunstâncias e não se pode comandar o que o universo nos reserva. Cada coisa se molda ao seu espaço, não há um lugar certo ou um lugar errado, há o que o momento nos permite e embora possa não ser o que desejamos, não vale a pena simplesmente aceitar o lado ruim das coisas, sem nem mesmo buscar pela melhor resposta.

O garoto aprendeu, ainda que com muito custo e sem conseguir evitar o choro, a lidar com as coisas que estavam machucando, porque no fundo sabia que a matriarca estava certa. Nada faria com que a vida voltasse a ser como era antes, ainda que fosse o que ele mais desejava. As coisas seriam diferentes agora, mas mudanças não precisam tornar tudo ruim, elas podem fazer bem se tentarmos.

Na teoria era fácil, quando ele pensava no assunto e ouvia os conselhos da mãe tudo parecia muito simples. Na prática era tão ruim que o fazia querer desistir e se esconder debaixo das cobertas. Muita coisa era diferente em Busan e ele não sabia quanto tempo levaria para se acostumar a todas as novidades, no fundo nem sequer queria, mas sabia que precisava, porque tudo seria ainda mais complicado caso se deixasse definhar pelos próprios pensamentos.

Naquela época, o Byun já tinha suas manias, já se enfiava num quarto com um livro qualquer e fingia que vivia numa ficção aleatória para ignorar a realidade. Já grifava suas frases favoritas e anotava suas constatações com canetinha no cantinho do papel. E foi assim que ele se pegou comparando personagens de seus livros favoritos com o melhor amigo que tinha ficado para trás. Foi assim que ele se pegou encaixando ChanYeol em todas as brechas que conseguia encontrar.

Ele era um garoto sonhador, daqueles que se esquecia de viver a própria vida, porque estava fantasiando sobre algum universo diferente. Então ele decidiu fingir que aquele era só mais um universo entre muitos outros, que em algum lugar e de algum modo as coisas poderiam ser do jeito que queria. Embora aquilo estivesse apenas dentro de sua cabeça.

Foi muito difícil começar tudo de novo, entrar na escola nova, fazer novos amigos, sem compará-los com os antigos, sem direcionar milhares de expectativas para eles. Todo mundo gostou muito dele, era do tipo de pessoa que ganha o carinho dos outros com facilidade. BaekHyun demorou para ficar confortável com toda a atenção que recebeu, porque estava convencido de que tinha ido parar no lugar errado. Continuava esperando que tudo fosse algum tipo de brincadeira do universo e que de alguma forma, as coisas pudessem retornar ao que eram em Bucheon.

O ensino médio é sempre uma fase cheia de mudanças. Querendo ou não, todo mundo sofre pelo menos um pouquinho. A adaptação foi gradual, como qualquer outra teria sido. Ele passou o primeiro ano inteiro pensando em como faria para encontrar o melhor amigo de novo, só queria voltar para Bucheon, nem que fosse por um mísero final de semana. Vivia distraído planejando tudo o que faria quando estivesse lá com todos os seus amigos. 

Nunca conseguiu uma brecha. Até chorar chorou, de soluçar, pedindo para fazerem um passeio na antiga cidade em que viviam. Nada adiantava, o pai não dava o braço a torcer por razão alguma. Não iriam sair de Busan apenas porque BaekHyun estava com saudades do melhor amigo, era ridículo que o garoto continuasse tentando convencer os pais a permitirem uma bobagem daquelas. Ele tinha que parar de pensar que a vida era algum tipo de conto de fadas.

Em seus planos, ter catorze anos deveria ter sido uma experiência divertida. Tinha um namorado, iria começar o ensino médio ao lado dele e de seus outros amigos, não tinha porque ser ruim. Afinal, tudo ficava melhor quando conseguia reunir o seu grupinho, nem que fosse para gastar a tarde toda jogando Mario Kart enquanto empurravam uns aos outros para atrapalhar o adversário.

Contrariando sua imaginação e todas as possibilidades que tinha criado em sua mente, aquele ano tinha sido estranho. Não de um jeito ruim, mas isso não significava que havia sido bom. Tinha feito um ótimo amigo, Kim JongIn. Um garoto um pouco mais alto que gostava de dançar e ria de um jeito engraçado de todas as piadas ácidas que BaekHyun fazia durante as aulas.

Seu humor também mudou. Ele dizia que tinha chorado tanto quando chegou a Busan, que deveria ter desidratado e isso afetou sua mente. O Byun tinha mudado do tipo palhaço e divertido para um humor ácido e resmungão, ainda que sempre tivesse uma pontinha de animação na maioria da piadas que contava, porque no fundo aquilo era só uma carapaça esperando o momento certo para cair.

Aos pouquinhos tudo foi entrando nos eixos, exatamente da maneira que a mãe disse que aconteceria. Ele se acostumou com o colégio novo, conheceu gente nova e não saiu correndo implorando para voltar a viver em Bucheon. Embora às vezes acabasse divagando sobre como as coisas estavam por lá, se ainda lembravam dele ou sentiam a sua falta, como ele sentia falta de todos.

Em algumas noites, quando se sentia muito sozinho, ele vestia aquele moletom velho, que já não tinha mais cheiro e por isso não funcionava para deixá-lo tranquilo, mas que ainda era confortável na mesma medida. Deitava na cama, enrolado no cobertor felpudinho e pensava em como a presença de ChanYeol fazia falta todos os dias, mesmo nas situações que menos esperava que faria.

Ele tinha certeza que o maior iria adorar aquela loja de quadrinhos que tinha na entrada do bairro. Se o Park estivesse ali, os dois provavelmente viveriam naquele cubículo gastando o pouco dinheiro que tinham. BaekHyun havia entrado lá uma vez, comprou um exemplar de um mangá que o melhor amigo gostava, usando a desculpa de que não se lembrava da história muito bem e por esse motivo queria ler novamente.

Quando a saudade era tanta, ao ponto de fazer o peito doer, ele se trancava no quarto e chorava baixinho, pensando em como queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. BaekHyun aprendeu a prender os soluços na garganta, a fingir que não estava doendo, porque não queria ter que lidar com gente perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Ainda não confiava plenamente nos poucos amigos que fez e não tinha certeza se era capaz de desabafar um primeiro amor frustrado para a mãe.

Se afundou ainda mais naqueles livros que tanto lia. Comprou um caderninho bonito e anotou uma infinidade de frases que gostava apenas porque o faziam pensar em ChanYeol. E estaria mentindo se dissesse que não pensava nele todos os dias, porque sempre traia a própria mente e se deixava levar por tudo que tinha trancafiado dentro do coração.

Não era bom em deixar as coisas pela metade. Acreditava que aquilo, ele e o Park, não tinha recebido o ponto final que merecia. ChanYeol era a pessoa em que mais confiava, era o único que sabia todos os seus segredos, que o ajudava a encontrar as respostas certas para qualquer que fosse a pergunta. BaekHyun tinha acabado ali, afundando em um punhado de questões mal resolvidas.

Aprendeu que não odiava Busan que as pessoas a sua volta não tinham culpa de nada e não adiantava descontar a frustração que sentia em quem quer que fosse. Porém ele demorou para chegar até ali, para absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Não era tão fácil se acostumar às mudanças, elas machucavam muito mais do que deveriam e isso tornava tudo estressante.

Gastou um ano inteirinho tentando aprender a conviver com aquele aperto no peito. Com a vontade de correr até a casa do Park só para contar um montão de coisas para ele. Os dois iriam passar horas conversando. ChanYeol iria abraçá-lo e iam trocar alguns beijinhos antes de escolher uma fita qualquer, enfiar no mega drive e gastar o resto do dia entre gritos e risadas altas.

Queria saber como o Park estava. Se ele também ainda sentia o coração doer quando não era mais capaz de controlar a vontade de chorar. Se ainda pensava em como os abraços de BaekHyun eram quentinhos e confortáveis. Achava que aquilo era egoísta, mas desejava que o mais novo também estivesse sentindo tanta saudades quanto sentia, que se importasse tanto, quanto se importava.

Porque BaekHyun ainda ligava muito para o significado de ChanYeol em sua vida. O final do ano chegou e ele gostava do ex-namorado do mesmo jeito. Era surreal como ainda que não soubesse como ele estava e estivesse sem vê-lo à meses, sentisse o peito encher de carinho quando lembrava dele e desejasse poder estar com ele novamente, nem que fosse por um período curto de tempo.

Durante as noites mal dormidas ele quis poder falar com ChanYeol. Sabia que ele iria ouvir cada uma de suas reclamações, que iria ajudá-lo a lidar com todas as novidades que vinham acontecendo e BaekHyun não conseguia lidar. O melhor amigo sempre esteve ali quando precisava, ele nunca saia de seu lado, nem mesmo quando era necessário brigar com o Byun para que ele entendesse que tinha feito algo de errado.

Não existia ninguém como Park ChanYeol. Tinha descoberto isso logo nos primeiros dias, quando encontrou um monte de gente nova e seu coração não bateu forte do jeito que o melhor amigo fazia bater. Lembrava muito bem da mãe dizendo que pessoas importantes eram insubstituíveis e isso o fez perceber que nada no mundo seria capaz de apagar ChanYeol de sua memória e coração.

Em algum momento, tudo deixou de ser apenas estressante e cansativo. BaekHyun estava voltando a ser algo próximo do garoto de antes, ainda que sempre tivesse alguma reclamação sobre quase tudo. Com o passar dos dias ele foi deixando de pensar em ChanYeol o tempo todo, embora ele sempre acabasse por ocupar um espaço em seus pensamentos de forma praticamente inevitável.

A mãe repetia que ChanYeol não deveria estar sempre lá em sua memória, que BaekHyun não podia conectar tudo o que via ao melhor amigo. Então ele tentou encontrar as respostas sozinho. Pela primeira vez em anos, ele percebeu que não poderia depender de alguém para compreender tudo a sua volta.

Ele se acostumou com a presença de JongIn, e os dois logo viraram carne e unha com Kang SeulGi. Eles não eram Park ChanYeol, mas isso não impedia que se tornassem tão importantes quanto. BaekHyun aos poucos foi aprendendo que poderia ter os amigos de Busan, que poderia se divertir com eles e conhecer pessoas que seriam extremamente especiais em sua vida.

Foi no colo da Kang em que ele chorou, em dezembro, quando o namoro com ChanYeol deveria estar completando o seu primeiro ano. E a amiga ouviu toda a sua confissão sobre gostar do melhor amigo. Naquele dia ele descobriu que podia contar com outras pessoas, que sempre poderia encontrar alguém que fosse de confiança e pudesse ajudá-lo quando ele não soubesse para onde correr.

Ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com o fato de que não tinha mais as mesmas pessoas para ouvir as suas reclamações. O que não significava que estava sozinho e deveria guardar todas as dores dentro do próprio peito como se simplesmente não existissem. A Sra. Byun repetia o tempo todo que esse tipo de coisa precisa ser colocada para fora, ou iriam se tornar bolas de neve e o garoto acabaria sendo engolido por elas.

E ninguém gostaria de vê-lo sendo engolido por sentimentos ruins.

Então ele aceitou passar mais tempo com os novos amigos. E os três criaram as suas próprias tradições, suas manias e regras de amizade. Não precisava estar preso a ChanYeol, ele fazia falta, claro que fazia, porque no fundo tinha sido muito mais do que um simples amigo de infância como todos os outros meninos que andava em Bucheon.

O Park ocupava um lugar importante em seu coração. A saudade parou de doer com o passar do tempo, porém ele continuou lá e BaekHyun sempre soube que aquele era o lugar certo. Não haviam razões para apagar todos os seus sentimentos, principalmente porque tinham prometido que não iriam esquecer um ao outro.

Ele nunca esqueceu de ChanYeol, da risada alta e do jeito que ele batia em tudo quando ficava empolgado com alguma coisa engraçada, ou como ele ficava emburrado quando perdia no  Street Fighter. Não esqueceu de como tudo parecia seguro quando se abraçavam e de como os beijinhos que trocavam pareciam bons demais para ser verdade . Os dias passaram, os meses também, logo mais um ano se foi, o Park era cada vez menos presente e morar em Busan já não era mais um pesadelo.

BaekHyun encontrou outras coisas que gostava, descobriu em SeulGi uma adversária e tanto para o vídeo game. Passou a admirar os dois amigos dançando e sempre dava um jeitinho de comparecer a todas as apresentações deles. Se enfiou no jornal da escola e conheceu tanta gente, fez tanta coisa nova. Ele descobriu que não precisava de ninguém para estar bem.

Estava naquela fase da vida em que a maioria das pessoas se apaixona. Não se sentia pronto para aquilo logo de cara, mas não se proibiu de aproveitar como quase todos os outros faziam. Ele queria viver aquele momento, já tinha entendido que não teria o Park e não ia cobrar isso do universo, muito menos de si. Não haviam razões para se poupar de viver algo, por coisas que não eram mais reais.

Com quase dezessete anos ele se apaixonou novamente, e nem lembrou de Chanyeol quando um garoto do segundo ano B sorriu para ele e fez seu coração disparar tão forte que ele nem lembrava da sensação direito. Ficou todo envergonhado quando JongIn e SeulGi começaram a provocá-lo por causa da forma que o estrangeiro o encarava quando estavam juntos.

Não fazia mais diferença. E ele finalmente se permitiu viver outros amores sem achar que estava fazendo algo que não deveria, sem transformar os próprios sentimentos em uma bagunça desnecessária. Derreteu nos braços de Chittaphon todas as vezes em que o beijou, e não precisou compará-lo com ninguém, porque Chittaphon era Chittaphon e estava tudo bem gostar de outra pessoa.

O romance que viveram foi bonitinho, eles se davam bem e não demoraram muito tempo para transformar os beijos escondidos atrás do ginásio da escola em um relacionamento. BaekHyun não se importou em sentir tudo aquilo de novo, na verdade ele até gostava, então aproveitou cada momento, cada beijo, cada toque. Aproveitou exatamente como sentiu que deveria aproveitar.

O namoro, que durou cerca de um ano e meio, terminou quando BaekHyun estava começando o segundo semestre da faculdade. Não tinham mais tempo um para o outro e todo mundo sabia que Chittaphon pretendia retornar para a Tailândia quando acabasse o ensino médio. Doeu como qualquer final de relacionamento teria doido, ainda que tenha sido tranquilo.

BaekHyun ainda odiava toda aquela coisa de ter que se separar das pessoas, se perguntou se continuaria se apaixonando por gente que estava destinada a sair de sua vida ou algum dia teria alguém que finalmente permaneceria. Ele lembrou de ChanYeol, e quis saber se ele tinha encontrado alguém que ficou ao seu lado, ou se também ainda estava naquela confusão, naquele vai e vem de gente.

Depois de muito tempo, com seus 19 anos, ele quis saber como seria conversar com o Park. Se ele ainda sentia vergonha de falar sobre sentimentos ou tinha aprendido a lidar com aquele tipo de coisa. BaekHyun sabia que não teria como descobrir, ainda que fosse uma pergunta interessante. Independente de tudo ele queria que ChanYeol também estivesse aproveitando seus amores de juventude, mesmo que eles pudessem doer de vez em quando.

Ele já tinha muitas coisas para se preocupar. Então as memórias de infância não o prenderam por muito tempo. Ele sofreu um pouquinho pelo último namoro, e decidiu focar na faculdade para não ficar pensando em coisas que podiam deixá-lo chateado. Não gostava de revirar o passado, no fundo ele sabia que era uma ferida que não tinha cicatrizado muito bem, porque ele era novo demais para lidar com ela na época. Ficou perdido quando percebeu que continuava não tendo a mínima ideia de como fazer para acalmar o próprio coração.

Chorou no colo de SeulGi, quase como na primeira vez, porque agora JongIn tinha se juntado e o ajudou a se distrair e buscar outras coisas para deixar o assunto de lado. E logo o coração foi se acostumando, descobrindo como lidar com todos aqueles sentimentos ruins mais uma vez. Com o tempo, foi parando doer, de fazê-lo sentir vontade de chorar toda vez que o assunto vinha à tona.

Com um pouco de esforço, já conseguia se lembrar do relacionamento como algo muito bom que tinha acontecido em sua vida, sem sofrer por causa do fim. Era exatamente desse modo que BaekHyun se sentia hoje em dia a respeito de Park ChanYeol, o garoto alto e sorridente que fez seu coração descobrir o que era cair de amores por alguém. Ele era uma das suas lembranças mais preciosas, por isso não precisava doer mais.

Não voltou a doer ao longo dos próximos anos, enquanto ainda estava na faculdade. Nem quando começou a trabalhar como professor de literatura em um colégio do centro da cidade. Ele mal lembrava das coisas que um dia o fizeram chorar por horas seguidas. Estava bem, fazendo o que gostava, embora fosse estressante de vez em quando, não precisava se agarrar a preocupações do passado.

Quando os 27 anos bateram na porta, BaekHyun possuía um mestrado e vários outros projetos anexados ao seu currículo. Então decidiu que precisava correr atrás de uma vaga para tornar-se um doutorando. Se inscreveu em todas as oportunidades que encontrou, e passou horas estudando para se sair bem nas provas de seleção.

Chorou abraçado a mãe quando a carta comunicando a admissão chegou. Estava tão feliz que nem teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto. Precisava correr contra o tempo, tinha uma grande mudança para fazer, a segunda de sua vida e curiosamente, ela iria levá-lo em direção ao seu passado. Estava, depois de 13 anos, retornando a cidade onde nasceu.

Não fazia ideia do que deveria esperar de Bucheon. Surpreendentemente, demorou para pensar no assunto. A mente só entendeu o que estava para acontecer quando encontrou aquele moletom velho e um caderninho de anotações no fundo de uma gaveta de bagunças. BaekHyun riu, achando divertido que depois de todas as lágrimas, estivesse indo para o lugar que sofreu tanto para deixar.

Concluiu que, no fim, a mãe tinha razão. A dor tinha passado e ele agora estava triste em ter que deixar Busan para trás. Tudo o que construiu lá era tão valioso quanto a vida que tinha em Bucheon, mas agora ele sabia, mudanças não tinham que doer, elas poderiam ser convertidas em um monte de coisas boas. Estava disposto a fazer o novo recomeço valer cada segundo.

Ele até sabia que não era o certo, mas no fundo, estava torcendo para encontrar Park ChanYeol novamente. E repetiu para si que era apenas curiosidade, muita coisa deveria ter mudado na vida do melhor amigo de infância. Quis saber se ele estava bem, se a vida também tinha sido tão boa com ele, quanto tinha sido consigo.

E cheio de expectativas sobre o novo apartamento, o doutorado, a antiga cidade, o colégio que, por pura sorte, tinha o contratado, os amigos de infância que não via a tanto tempo. Foi com tudo aquilo queimando no peito que BaekHyun encaixotou seus pertences e partiu, esperando que, dessa vez, recomeçar pudesse ser divertido. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Retornar

Embora não fosse a primeira vez que BaekHyun mudava de uma cidade para outra, aquela foi consideravelmente mais fácil. O número de coisas que precisou embalar e enfiar num caminhãozinho era bem menor. Ele rodou Busan por dias tentando comprar móveis que não fossem extremamente caros, mas, de qualquer forma, não precisava de muita coisa. Em pouco tempo estava quase tudo pronto.

O Byun viajou com a mãe, uma semana antes da mudança para levar alguns documentos até a universidade e ver um apartamento. Aquele dia tinha sido uma tremenda correria e ele mal teve tempo o suficiente para reparar em como o lugar estava diferente. Apenas visitou o imóvel, concluiu que estava de bom tamanho e assinou o contrato depois de ler todos os detalhes, porque queria ter certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Aproveitou que estava por lá e passou no colégio em que iria trabalhar. Conversou com poucas pessoas e finalizou mais uma papelada importante.

Ficou tão agitado em estar lá novamente. O coração bateu com força no peito durante toda a viagem. Estava um tanto inquieto, buscou por rostos conhecidos pela cidade, não encontrou nenhum, o que o deixou um pouco chateado, queria rever os amigos. Continuava querendo saber como todos estavam, será que ainda viviam ali? Tinham ido embora também? A mente ficou cheia de perguntas e todas estavam sem respostas. O que o deixou um pouco aflito.

Queria ficar mais tempo em Bucheon, só para absorver a situação com mais calma. Não conseguiu, e mais uma vez, estava indo para Busan frustrado. Mesmo assim, se sentia mais feliz, sabia que era um passo importante, o doutorado, a mudança, tudo. Era a primeira vez na vida que ia morar sozinho, sentia até um leve desespero, no fundo não parecia tão ruim, significava muita coisa. Era o maior que passo que daria sozinho.

No dia da mudança, a senhora Byun o acompanhou novamente, o pai estava trabalhando, disse que não tinha tempo e BaekHyun não quis incomodar o irmão mais velho e a família dele. Os amigos, SeulGi e JongIn, queriam muito comparecer, porém ambos tinham seus afazeres, ele entendia, mas fez questão de cobrar uma visita e deixou o endereço novo com os dois. Não via a hora de encontrá-los de novo, já estava morrendo de saudades.

Não foi capaz de controlar o nervosismo assim que cruzou os limites da cidade. As mãos suavam e tinha aquele friozinho barriga. Estava de volta em Bucheon e para ficar. Sentia a euforia tomando conta de seu ser a cada instante. Aos poucos o apartamento estava cheio de caixas e BaekHyun precisou gastar muito tempo montando móveis e guardando tudo em seu devido lugar, e ainda sim, parecia faltar tanta coisa. Havia tanto para arrumar, tanto para planejar. Havia tanta coisa importante no caminho de um recomeço.

A mãe dormiu ali e o pai apareceu no dia seguinte, pela manhã. Os mais velhos ajudaram o filho até pouco antes de entardecer, quando o Sr. Byun sugeriu que ele e a esposa deveriam retornar a Busan. BaekHyun chorou pela primeira vez desde que todo o processo de mudança iniciou enquanto observava o carro dos pais ficando cada vez mais longe. A mãe acenou por um tempo e ele deixou as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto quando teve certeza de que ela não conseguia mais vê-lo.

A realidade atingiu-o da forma mais dolorosa possível naquele momento. Estava sozinho, tinha o apoio da família e dos amigos, mas eles estavam longe. BaekHyun estava sozinho e não conseguiu evitar todo o nervosismo que tomou conta de seu corpo. Ficou trêmulo em perceber que tudo tinha ficado assustador novamente e por um instante, ele não soube para onde ir. Não tinha para onde correr. Não tinha para quem pedir colo. Por um instante teve medo de como tudo estava diferente mais uma vez.

Sentou no chão assim que fechou porta, as costas apoiadas na madeira e a cabeça entre as mãos. Os soluços altos ecoaram pelo apartamento. Ninguém iria ouvi-lo e ninguém poderia ajudá-lo a encontrar a calmaria que ele precisava. As mãos tremiam e de repente ele ficou com medo de ter feito a escolha errada. Não tinha mais escapatória. Não podia correr para outro lugar. Teria que fazer dar certo. Teria que fazer valer a pena, mesmo que fosse difícil.

A senhora Byun ligou, assim que chegaram em Busan e BaekHyun falhou em disfarçar o humor fragilizado pelo telefone. Ela conhecia muito bem o filho que tinha e por isso imaginava que não fosse exatamente fácil para ele. Os dois gastaram algum tempo em uma ligação, que foi encerrada porque o rapaz sabia que o pai provavelmente estaria reclamando da conta no final do mês. Poderiam conversar em outros momentos, nenhum deles abriria mão disso.

Não soube o que fazer, além de continuar organizado tudo que ainda estava espalhado pelo lugar. Em meio a um choro sofrido, ele terminou de guardar os poucos utensílios de cozinha que possuía, tomou um banho quentinho e se enfiou embaixo das cobertas, chorando até que o sono o acalmasse, exatamente como fez na primeira vez que enfrentou uma mudança como aquela. Tentou lidar com a forma que o peito estava apertado e o deixava sufocado.

BaekHyun não tinha mais catorze anos, o que o impedia de passar o dia todo no quarto tentando não ficar triste e sentir falta da mãe. Se deu conta de que nunca passou muito tempo longe da família, ficou aterrorizado com a informação. Mudou alguns pertences de lugar e guardou mais algumas coisas, sem saber que fim dar para todas as caixas vazias que agora estavam amontoadas na entrada do apartamento.

O toque do celular se espalhou pelo lugar por volta das dez da manhã. Ele correu para o quarto pulando por cima de algumas caixas remanescentes e pegando o aparelho. Era Kim MinSeok, o coordenador da escola em que o Byun trabalharia, eles tinham se conhecido no dia em que esteve no colégio. BaekHyun atendeu, sem saber muito bem porque o homem estaria ligando para ele naquele momento.

― Alô?

― _ BaekHyun-ssi? É o MinSeok, da escola. _

― Sim… Eu me lembro…

_ ― Correu tudo bem na mudança? Você chegou ontem, certo? _

― Deu tudo certo, MinSeok-ssi, cheguei ontem cedinho.

_ ― Que bom… Tem algumas coisas que você precisa buscar aqui no colégio, se puder passar por aqui. _

― Entendi… Obrigado por me avisar MinSeok-ssi.

Se despediram e BaekHyun soltou um longo suspiro, não estava no clima para ir ao trabalho, mas teria que lidar com aquilo. Preferiu não enrolar, sabia que seria pior se deixasse para depois. Não demorou muito para sair de casa, caminhando pelas ruas de Bucheon enquanto analisava o lugar silenciosamente. Muitas coisas estavam diferentes, ele sabia que era natural que tudo mudasse depois de quase 14 anos, mas ainda estava estranhando o ambiente.

Na verdade, percebeu que não lembrava de muita coisa. Algumas memórias o traiam e vez ou outra ele ficava confuso entre um lugar e outro, ainda tentando se acostumar novamente com tudo o que estava a sua volta. Não poderia dizer com exatidão o que estava diferente e o que ele tinha esquecido, mas eram detalhes demais para ter certeza. Queria se acostumar com o novo ambiente, mas sabia que poderia demorar.

Foi em meio a caminhada que ele viu. Era um estabelecimento simples, a fachada pintada de preto possuía alguns desenhos que a decoravam. Um homem estava apoiado no batente da porta. Ele era alto, tinha os braços cobertos por tatuagens e o cabelo, que passava um pouco da linha do ombro, foi bagunçado por uma das mãos, num ato de frustração enquanto ele conversava com alguém pelo telefone.

BaekHyun não tinha certeza, mas a feição daquele homem era surpreendentemente semelhante a de Park ChanYeol. O Byun se sentiu um tolo quando o coração falhou uma batida, aquilo já fazia tanto tempo e ainda assim, ele havia ficado nervoso sem nem mesmo ter certeza de quem era aquela pessoa. Todas suas estruturas tinham sido abaladas por uma possibilidade. A possibilidade de ter dado de cara com o seu primeiro amor pelas ruas de Bucheon.

Ele cogitou atravessar a rua e perguntar para o homem se ele era Park ChanYeol. Mas não tinha certeza se deveria, ficou nervoso, poderia ser outro alguém e se fosse? O que ele diria depois? E ainda que fosse ChanYeol, como é que ele deveria proceder? Não sabia e justamente por não saber, fingiu que não viu e seguiu em frente, tinha um monte de obrigações, não teria tempo para distrações como aquela, que poderia ser apenas uma fantasia.

Seu coração discordou no instante em que ele continuou o caminho, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Passou tanto tempo sentindo falta do Park, desejando que pudesse voltar para a vida dele e estava fugindo ao perceber que poderia ter encontrado o melhor amigo de infância, estava negando algo que desejou por tanto tempo e não tinha certeza se era o certo a se fazer. Não se sentia perdido assim a muito tempo e não soube como reagir a respeito.

Apesar da fuga, a imagem permaneceu em sua mente, o deixando distraído pelo resto do percurso. O letreiro branco, com uma fonte quadrada sinalizava  _ “LOEY’S STUDIO”.  _ O homem que viu, embora tivesse o rosto semelhante ao de Park ChanYeol, possuía uma aura oposta ao que ele se recordava. Era tão diferente, que ele cogitou ter imaginado coisas, talvez só tivesse se enganado. Será que ainda sentia tanta falta de ChanYeol a ponto de pregar peças em si mesmo?

Engano ou não, BaekHyun tinha se rendido tão fácil. O coração estava acelerado, ele até se sentiu um pouco tonto e perdido. As tais borboletas do estômago pareciam bater suas asas a toda velocidade. Não percebeu que suava pelo nervosismo, e engoliu o bolo que se formou na garganta. Não podia chorar, nem tinha certeza se aquilo era motivo para isso. Então tentou se conter. Respirou fundo, buscando um meio para fazer com que aquilo passasse.

BaekHyun entrou no colégio, logo sendo recebido na secretaria. Uma das moças que trabalhava ali o guiou até uma sala de espera. Ele se recordava vagamente do local. Não demorou muito para uma das portas ser aberta e um homem, um pouco mais velho que ele, colocou a cabeça para fora e sorriu de maneira simpática. Ele acenou e se dirigiu ao Byun.

— Bom dia, BaekHyun-ssi, entre, por favor.

A sala de Kim MinSeok era extremamente limpa e organizada, ele deu espaço para BaekHyun entrar, fechou a porta em seguida e foi até um armário, retirando uma caixa. Depois de deixar a caixa sob a mesa, ambos já tinham se sentado e o mais velho sinalizou com a cabeça em direção ao objeto antes de começar a explicar ao mais novo porque ele tinha sido chamado ali.

— Alguns de seus materiais estão aí, a sala dos professores foi organizada e agora você tem uma mesa. Eu não sei se prefere levar as coisas com você para conferir tudo, ou deixar aqui, já que os professores só voltam ao trabalho na segunda-feira.

— Ah… Certo, Obrigado MinSeok-ssi…

BaekHyun estava aéreo, e ninguém precisaria prestar muita atenção para perceber isso. O Kim foi rápido em notar que o loiro estava com a cabeça bem longe, ainda que ele parecesse se esforçar para ouvir tudo o que o coordenador tinha a dizer a respeito do ano letivo que estava para iniciar. Ele, claramente, não estava sendo capaz de focar nas informações que lhe eram ditas. O que fez o mais velho preocupar-se com o professor de literatura.

— BaekHyun-ssi? Algum problema?

— Não, problema nenhum, me desculpe MinSeok-ssi, não é nada importante.

— Tem certeza? 

— É bobagem, eu só ainda estou me acostumando, sabe? Tem tanta coisa diferente por aqui… Eu não estava esperando que tudo tivesse mudado tanto…

— Entendo, se tiver alguma dúvida ou precisar de alguma ajuda estarei sempre disponível para ajudá-lo.

— Na verdade… — BaekHyun mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso, cogitando se devia mesmo tocar no assunto, não teria problema, certo? Não estava fazendo nada de errado — Você conhece o Loey’s Studio?

MinSeok riu, porque não fazia a mínima ideia de como aquilo poderia deixar alguém tão avoado. De qualquer modo, não conhecia o Byun o suficiente para compreender como e porque a mente do mais novo estava incomodada com aquele lugar, então se conteve. BaekHyun parecia agitado e curioso, aquilo realmente soava como algo muito importante, o Kim sorriu antes de responder.

— É um estúdio de tatuagem, acho que eles colocam piercings também, essas coisas. Dizem que são os melhores da região.

A informação fez sentido na mente de BaekHyun. Não em relação a Park ChanYeol, mas ao homem de cabelos compridos que tinha visto no caminho. Talvez ele fosse um dos clientes, esperando para ser atendido ou… Ele poderia ser um dos tatuadores. Fazia sentido na cabeça do Byun que aquele homem trabalhasse lá.

— Eles… Quem?

— Eu não conheço, sei que o dono chama Yeol, ou algo assim, por isso o nome do estúdio.

— Loey… Yeol… Caramba. ChanYeol. 

O Kim riu novamente, cobrindo os lábios com a mão. BaekHyun parecia ter feito a descoberta do século. Ele sorria e os olhos estavam arregalados de um jeito cômico, MinSeok percebeu, pela reação, que aquele lugar realmente tinha algum significado para o novo professor de literatura. E que talvez, aquele tal de Yeol pudesse ser alguém importante para o homem loiro em sua frente.

— Então…?

— Você tem o número desse lugar?

— Infelizmente não… Mas posso pedir para um amigo meu, sei que ele fez uma tatuagem com esse tal Loey.

— Se não for te incomodar… Eu agradeceria muito.

Como sempre, BaekHyun continuava sendo uma pessoa impulsiva, daquelas que não pensa muito antes de falar, principalmente quando a mente está longe. Ele não planejou o que fazer depois que tivesse o número do tatuador, nem sequer estava esperando conseguir isso, para começo de conversa. Mesmo assim, não se arrependeu logo de cara da própria ação. Por um momento, pareceu a coisa certa a ser feita.

O coordenador aproveitou que estava ali para mostrar onde seria a mesa do Byun. Eles caminharam pela instituição enquanto o loiro carregava sua caixa de materiais. BaekHyun se surpreendeu assim que o Kim avisou que o tal amigo tinha enviado o contato do estúdio de tatuagem. Sentiu uma ponta de esperança se misturando com todo o nervosismo que ainda não tinha ido embora e aparentemente não o deixaria tão cedo. Só ficaria calmo depois de conseguir as respostas que desejava.

— Vou encaminhar para você, ok?

— Ok… Obrigado MinSeok-ssi.

— Não precisa agradecer BaekHyun, fico feliz em ajudar.

BaekHyun sorriu, em puro desespero, morrendo de medo de estar fazendo a coisa errada. Precisava descobrir se aquele homem, Loey, Yeol, ChanYeol, seja lá como ele se chamava, era seu melhor amigo. No fundo sentia medo de dar um passo indevido, de incomodar alguém. Já era difícil o suficiente estar sozinho ali, não queria tornar nada mais complicado do que naturalmente era. Não pretendia atrapalhar ninguém ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar tudo.

Por causa da caixa, ele preferiu chamar um táxi. Abraçou seus pertences durante todo o caminho. Não trocou uma palavra com o taxista, estava longe demais para formular qualquer sentença com o mínimo de contexto. Apenas continuou em silêncio, olhando tudo pela janela e tentando não chorar como um garotinho na frente de um completo desconhecido. Por alguma razão, sentia o peito doer e não sabia ainda se isso era algo bom ou não. No fim ele não sabia o que esperar desde que pisou na cidade.

Os olhos encheram de lágrimas quando reconheceu a rua em que estava. O carro passou em frente ao estúdio enquanto BaekHyun apertava a caixa em seu colo com força, amassando o papelão sem ter noção disso. Estava tão ansioso, mas com tanto medo. Era quase uma brincadeira do destino que estivesse se sentindo tão fragilizado por causa de alguém mesmo depois de tantos anos. Sentia-se da mesma forma que ficou quando caminhou até a casa do Park para contar que gostava dele. O corpo inteiro parecia queimar de ansiedade.

Não eram tão jovens quando se separam, porém BaekHyun temia que o Park tivesse esquecido o que representavam um para o outro. Não queria encará-lo e receber um olhar de indiferença ou algo parecido. ChanYeol não era aquele tipo de pessoa, mas o quanto ele poderia ter mudado? Será que estava tão diferente por fora quanto por dentro? Será que ele ainda se importava? BaekHyun tinha medo de ser o único a dar importância para o passado deles.

Queria não ligar tanto quanto percebeu que ligava para aquilo. Queria não sentir o chão sumindo sob seus pés por causa de algo tão antigo. Queria não desejar a amizade de ChanYeol novamente. Porque ali, em Bucheon, ele percebeu o quanto o mais novo fez falta durante os últimos anos, o quanto ele era importante em sua vida. E quis que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, quis nunca ter se separado dele. Desejou que ChanYeol estivesse ao seu lado mais uma vez e eles seriam uma extensão um do outro, como na infância.

Se sentiu envergonhado ao notar o quanto as mãos estavam tremulas quando pagou a corrida. E largou a caixa em qualquer canto do apartamento logo que entrou, porque não tinha a mínima condição de se preocupar com algo no momento. Não notou quando as lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto e não pôde evitar os soluços que vieram acompanhados delas. Não entendia porque estava doendo tanto, mas sentia como se o peito pudesse explodir a qualquer momento. Era uma confusão de sentimentos explodindo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele preparou o almoço, lámen instantâneo, depois que conseguiu parar de chorar e tremer o suficiente. Comeu o macarrão apimentado sentido o olho cheio de lágrimas e ficou irritado por estar tão vulnerável. Não devia se sentir daquele jeito. Fazia tanto tempo que tinha superado tudo e agora parecia ter sido atingido com força por uma avalanche de sentimentos. Parecia que ainda tinha catorze anos e era apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. Parecia que nada tinha passado como ele acreditou durante os últimos anos.

De repente escutou a voz da mãe, falando da tal bola de neve. BaekHyun nunca parou para absorver a situação, nunca tentou lidar com os próprios sentimentos. No fundo ele só tentou fingir que não estava acontecendo e acabou deixando tudo o que sentia ficar acumulado em seu coração. E aquela era a consequência, estava sendo esmagado por tudo que ignorou. Em algum momento, tudo precisaria ser resolvido. Ele ia ter que encarar o fato de que catorze anos tinham passado e ChanYeol ainda tinha um pedaço grande demais de seu coração.

Continuava tremendo quando pegou o celular, quase não foi capaz de enviar um agradecimento para MinSeok e adicionar o novo contato em sua agenda. O nome, Loey’s Studio, brilhava na tela, fazendo BaekHyun se sentir cada vez mais agitado, sem saber se aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer ou se era tudo um engano, se deveria simplesmente ignorar tudo mais uma vez.

Enrolou por mais algum tempo. Bebeu um copo d’ água. Lavou a louça. Organizou a cozinha, que nem estava realmente bagunçada porque não tinha usado muitas coisas para o almoço singelo. Apenas queria ocupar a mente com algo. E então se sentou novamente, apertando celular com força entre os dedos, encarando a tela sem ter certeza do que estava prestes a fazer. Odiou se sentir tão nervoso, mas não podia mais deixar aquilo tudo de lado. Sentia que precisava disso, que queria isso, tanto quanto o BaekHyun de catorze anos queria ficar em Bucheon.

Quando apertou no botão para realizar a ligação, sem saber qual seria o resultado daquilo, ele percebeu o quanto estava nervoso. Agora não poderia mais voltar atrás. Ficou em silêncio, aguardando por seja lá quem estaria do outro lado da linha. Quase desistiu depois do quarto toque, não teve tempo, foi atendido antes que pudesse desligar. Teria que seguir em frente.

— _ Loey’s Studio, Boa tarde.  _

— Hm… Boa tarde… Com quem eu falo? — A voz de BaekHyun estava trêmula, não tinha certeza se aquela voz suave pertencia ao Park.

_ — Com Zhang YiXing, em que posso ajudar? _

— Eu… — suspirou — O Loey está?

_ — Ele tá atendendo agora, só pode falar com ele? _

— Não sei… Eu queria marcar um horário… — estava incerto e nervoso — Para fazer uma tatuagem… Preciso saber o valor também…

BaekHyun quis rir. Era grande uma mentira. Nem mesmo sabia o que estava fazendo, precisava começar a pensar antes de abrir a boca e despejar qualquer bobagem que passasse em sua cabeça, aquilo poderia acabar mal algum dia. Ele desejou com todas as forças que tinha, para que tudo corresse bem, pelo menos daquela vez. Precisava dar certo, não sabia como seria se não funcionasse.

_ — A gente precisa ver o desenho que você quer fazer antes, tem como enviar? Pode ser no e-mail, facebook ou por mensagem, você que sabe. _

— Ah… Tem como reservar um horário pra mim, por favor? Não é muito grande… Vou mandar logo.

— _ Vou deixar anotado na agenda, beleza? Aí eu confirmo depois que a gente tiver o desenho, pode ser? Qual seu nome? _

— Pode… É BaekHyun, Byun BaekHyun.

_ — Ok. Na quarta às duas tá bom pra você? Se for mandar o desenho no e-mail ou por mensagem, me avisa que é você. _

— Tá…. Tudo bem… Aviso sim, obrigado pela ajuda YiXing.

— Que isso, até logo BaekHyun.

— Até…

Quando desligou o telefone, percebeu que estava ainda mais trêmulo. A ligação não serviu para lhe entregar nenhuma pista, nem mesmo teve a chance de ouvir a voz do tal Loey. Quem sabe isso pudesse ajudá-lo a descobrir se eram a mesma pessoa. BaekHyun duvidava um pouco dessa hipótese, a voz de ChanYeol poderia ter mudado completamente durante a puberdade. _ Ele poderia ter mudado completamente. _

O homem, que BaekHyun nem sabia se era realmente o tatuador, era muito diferente do Chanyeol que lembrava. O Byun ficava cada vez mais ansioso para descobrir, para entender se e como o Park ChanYeol fofo e magrelo, acabou tornando-se um adulto fortão e tatuado. Era uma tremenda mudança. Nem sabia se tudo aquilo fazia algum sentido.

O loiro revirou a galeria de fotos do celular em busca do bendito desenho. Se sentiu um tremendo clichê. O livro aberto com planetas e um foguete deixando as páginas. Era uma referência clara a sua profissão. Ele sempre teve vontade de fazer a tatuagem, embora no fundo morresse de medo que pudesse ser doloroso e fugisse todas as vezes em que tinha uma oportunidade.

No momento a oportunidade tinha se transformado em uma desculpa. O motivo perfeito para pisar no Loey’s Studio e verificar se aquele homem alto realmente era ChanYeol. No fundo não sabia o que faria, porém apesar de todas as inseguranças, ele queria muito fazer aquilo. Ainda torcia pelo momento que encontraria o melhor amigo de infância novamente.

Buscou coragem no fundo de sua alma antes de enviar uma mensagem para o contato do tatuador. Lembrou-se de avisar quem era, mandou o desenho, disse que queria fazer no antebraço, não muito grande. A resposta não demorou a chegar, com o valor e a confirmação de que teria tempo o suficiente para a tatuagem no horário marcado anteriormente.

Depois de fechar a conversa, entrou em contato com os melhores amigos, avisando que talvez tivesse feito besteira. O frio na barriga estava lá quando ele deitou na cama, trêmulo e sem ter certeza se aquilo iria levá-lo para algum lugar. A cabeça logo começou a cogitar todas as possibilidades e ele desejou com todas as forças que tinha não estar sozinho naquele momento.

De repente, se viu perdido em diversas opções e sem saber o que esperar da quarta-feira. Na melhor das hipóteses, seria Chanyeol, ele ficaria feliz em vê-lo e os dois logo estariam conversando como os velhos amigos que eram. Na pior o Park não iria lembrar-se dele, e o Byun não sabia se era capaz de lidar com isso. Seria terrível lidar com a indiferença do mais novo.

Ficou surpreso quando recebeu uma ligação de SeulGi. Enrolou propositalmente, para fugir do assunto, enquanto contava um monte de coisas sobre Bucheon que ele, no fundo, nem mesmo se importava. A amiga o conhecia bem o suficiente a ponto de saber o que ele estava tentando fazer e logo perguntou o que era a besteira que ele poderia ter aprontado a ponto de estar agindo daquele modo.

Ele não viu escapatória senão falar todos os detalhes. Contou sobre o homem de cabelos compridos que poderia ser Park ChanYeol e sobre como ele havia, num impulso, perguntado a respeito para um colega de trabalho, porque ele simplesmente estava tão nervoso que não foi capaz de raciocinar antes de tomar atitude impensada. Estava com tanta saudades que não conseguiu ser racional.

A melhor amiga achou graça de tudo. Ela simplesmente riu e disse que, pelo menos, se tudo desse errado, ele teria feito aquela bendita tatuagem que vinha querendo a tanto tempo. SeulGi preferiu não perguntar para BaekHyun como ele se sentiu ao encontrar o primeiro namorado, porque sabia que era uma assunto delicado para o amigo e não queria pressioná-lo a nada. BaekHyun deu graças por não ter sido questionado. Ele não queria ter que explicar a forma como o coração bateu apenas por ter encontrado alguém que poderia ser ChanYeol. Não sabia se deveria ter ficado daquele jeito. Se estava tudo bem sentir a saudades queimando enquanto ele desejava cada vez mais poder ver o melhor amigo de infância novamente.

Não saberia como colocar em palavras tudo o que estava sentindo no momento. Eram tantas coisas passando por sua cabeça, tantas memórias, ficando cada vez mais vivas quando caminhava pela cidade para ver se reconhecia algo no lugar. E sempre que encontrava um ponto conhecido, ele percebia que a maioria de suas memórias mais preciosas em Bucheon tinham sido compartilhadas com Park ChanYeol. Ele esteve ao seu lado em todos os momentos que precisou.

Mais tarde, ele se pegou imaginando quando ChanYeol teria começado a deixar o cabelo crescer. Logo em seguida lembrou que adorava enfiar os dedos nos fios enroladinhos dele, porque eram macios e o garoto ficava feliz quando ganhava aquele tipo de carinho. Se pegou sorrindo enquanto a mente o guiava para os dias mais valiosos de sua infância e adolescência. Sentiu saudades de cada um daqueles dias.

Os dois foram juntos de dois pirralhos que brincavam de power rangers e super heróis, para os pré-adolescentes que gastavam horas no videogame, compartilhavam uma lista de filmes para assistirem juntos e sabiam todos os segredos um do outro. E quando a adolescência chegou e os dois passaram a dividir o maior de todos os segredos um com o outro, foram separados sem ter a oportunidade de aproveitar aquele momento.

BaekHyun quis viver tantas coisas com ChanYeol. Ainda lembrava de como foi difícil se acostumar com Busan sem ele ao seu lado. De como tudo pareceu fora do lugar por tanto tempo. No fundo o Park tinha se tornado a sua maior pergunta sem respostas, ele não tinha ideia do que deveria esperar de um reencontro ou como se sentir a respeito de tudo o que tinha acontecido no passado. Não sabia lidar com seu próprio coração. Estava tão nervoso.

Com a cabeça cheia, BaekHyun saiu do trabalho na quarta-feira. Ele só dava aulas no período da manhã e as classes do doutorado caiam nas terças e quintas a noite. Não poderia dizer que aquele era um de seus dias livres, na verdade, ele tinha muitas coisas para fazer, mas por apenas um momento, preferiu ignorar todas elas e focar em uma única coisa: Park ChanYeol.

Enquanto isso, ChanYeol balançava as pernas freneticamente, agradecendo por estar escondido pelo balcão alto. As mãos já estavam suando antes mesmo que o outro homem colocasse os pés dentro do estabelecimento. Passou os últimos dias agitado e ansioso sem saber o que deveria esperar da quarta-feira. Sem saber quem exatamente ele estava esperando. Sem a certeza de que o tal BaekHyun, era o seu BaekHyun. 

Na semana anterior, foi abordado por YiXing assim que o cliente que atendia deixou o estabelecimento. O chinês sorria de um jeito estranho quando se jogou no sofá preto do lugar e ficou olhando o Park passar todas as instruções de cuidados necessários para o homem que tinha acabado de ser tatuado pela primeira vez. Podia jurar que o amigo estava aprontando alguma coisa.

— ChanYeol?

— O que foi? Por que tá me olhando com essa cara? Tá me deixando nervoso.

— Como era mesmo o nome daquele teu namoradinho? — ChanYeol encarou o amigo, a expressão confusa no rosto — Aquele que foi embora.

— Ah… É BaekHyun, o nome dele é BaekHyun, por que tá falando disso do nada?

— Eu não diria que foi do nada… — YiXing sorriu — Agendei uma tatuagem pra quarta… Dá uma olhada.

Só podia ser brincadeira. Algum tipo de coincidência, qualquer coisa parecida. Não fazia sentido. ChanYeol riu, de nervoso, quando encarou a caligrafia do amigo na agenda. Encarou o chinês como se questionasse o que estava acontecendo e que tipo de pegadinha era aquela. YiXing só poderia estar pregando uma peça de novo, não podia ter outra explicação.

— Ele ligou agorinha, mandou o desenho por mensagem, o contato não tem foto, então não vai dar pra ver se é mesma pessoa, mas… Pode ser, né?

— Não viaja YiXing… O BaekHyun foi embora tem anos, por que ele ia voltar pra Bucheon? Não faz sentido nenhum.

— Não tem como saber, você sempre diz que perderam o contato e blá, blá, blá. Que nunca teve coragem de procurar ele na internet, porque a essa altura do campeonato ele nem ia lembrar da tua existência, mas e se ele lembrar?

— Não, não faz sentido ok? BaekHyun foi embora e mesmo que tivesse voltado, por que ele ia me procurar justo aqui? Por que ele viria falar comigo através do estúdio e não de outro jeito? Para de bobagem… Provavelmente é outra pessoa, outro BaekHyun, não é um nome tão raro assim.

— Byun.

— O quê?

— O sobrenome do cliente é Byun.

E ChanYeol estava agora pagando com a própria língua. Se o fato de que o nome completo do cliente era Byun BaekHyun não tinha sido o suficiente para fazê-lo ter certeza, agora ele não poderia negar. Reconheceria BaekHyun em qualquer lugar, mesmo que o tempo tivesse passado tão rápido, ele ainda tinha muito do garoto de quem se lembrava. E continuava fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida do jeitinho que o adolescente baixinho fazia..

O rapaz entrou no estúdio em silêncio, pouco antes das duas da tarde. O lugar não era muito grande. Tinha um sofá e uma mesinha que compunham uma sala de espera. Um balcão e mais duas salinhas. Ele ouviu vozes vindas de uma das salas, mas se dirigiu ao homem de cabelos compridos, que mexia concentrado no computador do outro lado do balcão.

— Hm… Boa tarde? — a voz rouquenha foi uma surpresa grande o suficiente para o Byun.

BaekHyun quis gritar no instante em que foi encarado pelo tatuador. Não era possível que aquela pessoa fosse qualquer um além de Park ChanYeol. O rosto, ainda que fosse muito mais maduro do que se lembrava, conservava com clareza os traços bonitos que ChanYeol sempre teve. O Byun sorriu, apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e encarou de volta, como se não estivesse tremendo poucos minutos atrás apenas em pensar que poderia encontrar com o Park.

— Boa tarde, eu marquei para fazer uma tatuagem, às duas…

ChanYeol pareceu congelar por alguns segundos. Ele ainda encarava BaekHyun de um jeito que deixava o professor de literatura agitado, talvez tivesse sido reconhecido. Percebeu que torcia tanto por aquela possibilidade que não tinha certeza do que faria se fosse questionado a respeito, ao mesmo ponto que queria muito ser confrontado, queria, desesperadamente, falar sobre isso.

— Ah… Sim… BaekHyun, certo?

O Byun não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Por que aquele homem o olhava como se o conhecesse, mas ainda assim estava pedindo para confirmar seu nome como se não soubesse quem ele era? Não teve certeza se o Park tinha o reconhecido ou não e isso era um tanto quanto frustrante. BaekHyun continuou se esforçando para fingir que estava tudo sob controle, que sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Isso, BaekHyun.

— Eu sou o Loey, vou fazer a sua tatuagem, ok?

— Ok…

— Já tem alguma?

— Não… Na verdade, eu tenho um pouquinho de medo…

ChanYeol sorriu e o sorriso dele era muito mais bonito do que BaekHyun lembrava. O coração do Byun parecia ter achado aquele um ótimo motivo para bater com força no peito por causa do Park, mesmo assim ele somente sorriu de volta, tentando fingir que estava calmo. Continuava sendo o melhor entre eles em manter-se são nesse tipo de situação. Sempre foi o mais seguro de si, embora no fundo duvidasse disso.

O mais novo, no entanto, ainda era o tipo de pessoa que não é capaz de esconder os próprios sentimentos. Haviam muitas emoções envolvidas ali e a mente de ChanYeol estava tentando encontrar uma forma de manter-se são diante de todas elas. Era complicado, não sabia como fazer para permanecer tranquilo diante de BaekHyun. Ainda não tinha certeza de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

— É bem tranquilo, YiXing me disse que você quer fazer no braço, certo? É um lugar que não costuma doer, mas você pode me falar se estiver incomodando ou qualquer coisa assim.

— Tá, tudo bem.

Quando ChanYeol levantou, ele sentiu que suas pernas estavam perto de se tornarem gelatinas. Respirou fundo tentando manter o controle e não dar tanta bandeira do quanto estava nervoso. Falhou totalmente, porque mesmo surpreso com o quão alto o homem era de perto, BaekHyun notou que ele estava trêmulo e se ele ainda fosse minimamente como o garoto que conhecia, aquilo só podia significar que ele estava próximo de uma pane. E era exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas ChanYeol tinha aprendido a lidar com isso sozinho.

O Park colocou uma folha de papel na mesa e quis morrer pelo barulho que ela fez em suas mãos por causa dos tremores. Precisava se controlar, não sabia porque BaekHyun estava justamente ali e ele nem mesmo agia como se soubesse quem ele era, o que não ajudava em nada, pois só fazia ChanYeol ficar ainda mais ansioso com a situação. Só o deixava mais perdido com tudo aquilo.

— Não sei se você sabe como funciona, mas primeiro preciso fazer o stencil. Imprimi o desenho nesse tamanho, quer que eu mude, ou assim tá bom?

— Eu gostei desse tamanho, não vai ficar muito grande, tá ótimo  _ Loey _ .

BaekHyun pronunciou o apelido de um jeito que fez o Park ficar vermelho. E aquela era uma visão interessante. O homem que tinha mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, cabelo comprido, vestia uma regata preta que deixava os braços fortes amostra e ainda possuía um piercing prateado na sobrancelha esquerda e vários outros nas orelhas, estava tremendo inteiro por causa do Byun, que sorria de canto enquanto erguia a manga de seu moletom amarelo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

O mais velho sentiu como se estivesse de volta aos velhos tempos, quando o melhor amigo ficava com vergonha de todas as suas investidas, mesmo quando já estavam namorando e não havia nada de errado em flertar de um jeito bobo com seu namorado. Por um instante, sentiu que o tempo não tinha passado nenhum um pouquinho, que tinha catorze anos e não vinte e sete. Que ainda tinha Park ChanYeol fazendo parte de sua vida e tudo pareceu ter voltado para seu devido lugar.

ChanYeol concordou enquanto guiou o loiro para a sala que estava vazia. Ele demonstrou toda sua agitação, que tentou em vão esconder, quando arrastou uma cadeira para perto de seus materiais e pediu que BaekHyun se sentasse e colocasse o braço no apoio estofado do móvel. O Park tremia até em seus pequenos atos, e as orelhas ficavam ainda mais vermelhas por notar o quanto era difícil fingir que estava calmo.

O rádio estava ligado numa estação que BaekHyun não se preocupou em reconhecer, porque toda sua atenção estava voltada para ChanYeol. E ele não saberia descrever o que sentiu enquanto observava o Park ajeitando o cabelo comprido num rabo de cavalo e prendendo com um elástico preto que estava em seu pulso. Era certo ficar tão balançado assim com cada movimento dele? 

O Park tinha se tornado um homem tão lindo. Muito mais bonito do que estava quando se viram pela última vez, embora BaekHyun também achasse aquele ChanYeol lindo. Mas agora era de um jeito diferente. Ainda que ele tivesse mudado, as tatuagens e o cabelo longo combinavam tanto com ele. Quis não sentir vontade de tocar os fios compridos, mas eles pareciam tão macios, que precisou empurrar esse desejo para longe, antes de agir movido por algum impulso.

O nervosismo de ChanYeol era tão grande, que ele não foi capaz de notar a forma como a pele de BaekHyun arrepiou quando o tatuador tocou seu braço enquanto aplicava o stencil. Estava ocupado demais em reparar como os olhos castanhos do mais velho não paravam de seguir seu rosto. Estava tentando parar de tremer, porque BaekHyun ou não, aquele era seu trabalho e deveria executá-lo com perfeição.

BaekHyun sorriu animado assim que viu o desenho em seu braço, sabia que não era nem metade do caminho para a tatuagem ficar completa, mas já parecia tão bonito que ele não pode evitar ficar empolgado. Queria muito ver o resultado, mas esperava que o processo fosse lento o suficiente para ele continuar reparando em todos os detalhes de ChanYeol. O adolescente dentro dele que era capaz de ficar horas admirando o Park tinha despertado depois de muitos anos.

— Uau, vai ficar ótimo.

O mais novo levou a reação como uma confirmação, mas perguntou se o tamanho e a posição estavam como o Byun queria. BaekHyun concordou e o Park logo indicou que começaria, reforçando que deveria ser avisado se o loiro sentisse alguma dor ou desconforto durante o processo. No fundo, ele estava mais preocupado do que estaria com qualquer outro cliente.

Ele preparou a máquina, os olhos atentos de BaekHyun continuavam seguindo todos os seus movimentos. A atenção dele parou no rosto do mais alto novamente, assim que ChanYeol ligou o aparelho e segurou o braço fino do Byun com os dedos grossos antes de começar. A expressão de BaekHyun não durou muito tempo, porque ele arregalou os olhos assim que sentiu a agulha em contato com sua pele.

Não doía muito, mas doía e era ruim. O Byun mordeu os lábios com força, morrendo de vergonha de pedir para ChanYeol parar, porque eles tinham acabado de começar. Tentou se convencer de que não era tão ruim assim, pelo menos poderia encarar o rostinho bonito do Park durante todo o processo. Seria sua recompensa por aguentar firme. Porém ele não durou muito tempo, porque acabou deixando um suspiro escapar. ChanYeol parou de imediato e o encarou preocupado.

— _Baek_? Tá tudo bem?

O professor não tinha certeza se sentiu vontade de chorar pela dor em seu braço, ou porque ouvir a voz de ChanYeol pronunciando o seu apelido depois de tanto tempo o fazia sentir tantas coisas que ele nem mesmo era capaz de processar num curto espaço de tempo como aquele. Ele tinha ficado com uma voz tão bonita, a puberdade tinha feito bem ao Park de tantas formas. BaekHyun era capaz de enumerar todas elas.

— Sim, só tá doendo um pouco, acho que eu sou sensível para essas coisas…

— Se quiser, eu posso parar aos pouquinhos, como for melhor para você.

— Continua, se doer eu aviso para você,  _ Loey _ .

ChanYeol se perguntava se iria sentir vontade de sumir toda vez que fosse chamado de Loey pelo outro homem. Ele usava um tom de voz que não deveria ser permitido, porque fazia o Park arrepiar e ficar ainda mais nervoso. BaekHyun sempre soube exatamente como abalar suas estruturas e continuava assustadoramente bom nisso. Era quase como um dom que somente ele possuía.

— Ok.

Ele continuou e BaekHyun fez de novo, o suspiro dolorido e o apelido, quando chamou pelo mais novo. Ele apoiou o queixo na mão livre enquanto analisava o rosto de ChanYeol e pedia para ele esperar um pouquinho antes de voltar a fazer o desenho, porque sua pele estava ardendo. Os olhos caídos não perdiam o foco por um instante sequer.

Qualquer outro tatuador teria feito BaekHyun desistir e sair correndo. Ele era muito mais sensível do que o esperado e fazer uma tatuagem não estava sendo uma experiência exatamente prazerosa. Não que ele ligasse para qualquer coisa além do rosto concentrado de ChanYeol enquanto ele se dedicava a realizar o trabalho todo com perfeição e muito cuidado. Não deveria ser justo que ele estivesse tão bem.

Ele franzia as sobrancelhas quase o tempo todo e o rosto formava um expressão que fazia com que ele parecesse irritado. Os olhos grandinhos não desviavam a atenção do trabalho por nada, mas os lábios estavam consideravelmente trêmulos. Quando BaekHyun pedia para que ele parasse, porque estava doendo mais do que deveria, ChanYeol se ocupava em observar qualquer coisa que não fosse o loiro. Ele ainda parecia assustadoramente com o garoto que namorou quando era criança.

O mais novo conseguia sentir o peito apertando. Estava sentindo tantas coisas naquele momento. Se alguém o dissesse que aquele BaekHyun não era real e ele estava apenas imaginando o homem em sua frente, ChanYeol teria acreditado. Não sabia como lidar com a presença do Byun. Estava se questionando se deveria realmente sentir tudo aquilo. Se era normal ter ficado trêmulo desde que YiXing mencionou o nome de BaekHyun. Se havia algum problema em ter a mente atacada por todas as lembranças boas que tinha do homem bonito em sua frente.

ChanYeol era um homem adulto, mas os lábios cheinhos ainda eram perfeitamente iguais e BaekHyun lembrava bem de como costumava gostar de beijar a boca bonita. Queria que ele sorrisse só para poder admirar a covinha solitária que o Park tinha do lado direito do rosto. Queria ter liberdade para comentar sobre como as orelhas grandinhas, cheias de brincos, ainda ficavam vermelhas quando ele estava nervoso. Queria saber se ChanYeol estava nervoso por causa dele.

Não tinha certeza do que sentia naquele momento, mas gostou de como todas as borboletas que viviam em seu estômago resolveram acordar depois de tanto tempo. ChanYeol era tão… brilhante. BaekHyun nem mesmo percebeu quando deixou um ou outro suspiro apaixonado escapar enquanto estava completamente focado em todos os detalhes do mais novo, entretanto qualquer pessoa que pudesse ver a cena de fora, teria notado a forma como os olhos do Byun brilhavam.

Sentiu tanta falta de estar ao lado dele, que vê-lo de tão perto parecia algo surreal. Chegava a ser injusta a forma com que ele tinha crescido bem. Ele não deveria ter se tornado um homem tão bonito, era injusto com seu coração e além de tudo, ele aparentava manter pelo menos parte da personalidade que fez o BaekHyun adolescente acabar apaixonado. Ainda parecia o garoto que gaguejava quando ficava envergonhado e fazia BaekHyun derreter por ele.

O Byun observou todos os detalhes. Os braços fortes, os dedos grossos, as roupas escuras. Ele tentou guardar cada pedaço novo de Park ChanYeol em sua memória. E BaekHyun derreteu por dentro, do mesmo modo que derreteu durante a adolescência, sentindo o mais novo mexer mais do que deveria com seus sentimentos. Ele sentiu o peito queimar da melhor forma possível.

Agora, enquanto reparava em ChanYeol, ele ligou alguns pontos que tinha deixado passar. O Park sempre foi um garoto talentoso, era do tipo que tenta fazer de tudo um pouco porque não gosta de ficar muito tempo parado. Lembrava vagamente de como ele sempre gostou de desenhar e passava as aulas que não gostava rabiscando alguma coisa nas últimas páginas de algum caderno.

Parando para pensar, aquilo fazia sentido. O ChanYeol que conheceu combinava excessivamente com aquele homem. Ele era atencioso o suficiente para garantir que BaekHyun estivesse bem durante todo o processo. Provavelmente, também era dedicado o suficiente para trabalhar por horas no desenho de uma tatuagem. Ele ainda tinha a aura do garotinho determinado e agitado que sempre dava o melhor de si em tudo.

ChanYeol não sabia como ainda estava conseguindo trabalhar bem. Naquele ponto, a mente já tinha revirado tantas lembranças que ele não seria capaz de descrever o que estava sentindo. Era estranho estar tão perto de BaekHyun e perceber o quanto ele ainda era capaz de mexer com seus sentimentos. Ele era, definitivamente, a única pessoa no mundo que poderia deixá-lo tão abalado.

Queria deitar a cabeça no colo dele de novo e receber o que considerava ser o melhor cafuné de todos, como faziam depois de horas jogando Mario Kart. Os fins de semana com o BaekHyun eram sempre os melhores, passavam horas grudados um no outro, como se mais nada importasse, como se mais nada existisse, apenas os dois na bolha que costumavam se esconder juntos.

Chegava a ser cômico pensar que costumavam ser sinônimo de barulho quando estavam juntos, mas agora estavam em completo silêncio, sem saber como reagir. ChanYeol queria ouvir BaekHyun tagarelando por horas como ele fazia depois de ler um livro novo, até convencer o Park que ele precisava ler também, porque assim os dois poderiam discutir a respeito.

O Park lembrava de todas as horas na biblioteca da escola, achando divertido que BaekHyun tivesse acabado em seu estúdio desenhando uma pilha de livros no braço. Aquilo o fazia pensar que o Byun provavelmente mantinha alguns dos gostos antigos, porque ele, de fato, vivia com devorando um livro atrás do outro. Queria saber o que mais não havia mudado no amigo.

Talvez BaekHyun ainda gostasse daquele bendito bolo indiano que ChanYeol sabia fazer de olhos fechados, porque preparou incontáveis vezes para agradar o namoradinho. Quem sabe, ele ainda gostasse de se enrolar num cobertor felpudinho para assistir um monte de filmes de ação, enquanto fingia que o resto do mundo tinha desaparecido e nada além daquele balde de pipoca e o copo enorme de refrigerante era necessário.

Os dois costumavam ser necessários um para o outro, quando gastavam horas revendo as mesmas fitas no videocassete. Quando subiam a rua da escola correndo, porque tinham parado para comprar algum doce no caminho e estavam quase atrasados. ChanYeol se perguntou se BaekHyun sentia falta disso, daquelas pequenas coisas que costumavam compartilhar como se fossem os momentos mais preciosos de todo o mundo.

Ele queria que todas aquelas lembranças fossem embora, porque não sabia o que deveria fazer com todas as sensações que começavam a atingi-lo. Não sabia se deveria estar sentindo o coração bater forte porque o melhor amigo de infância tinha acabado de aparecer em Bucheon, trazendo junto com ele uma enorme bagagem de lembranças que ChanYeol nunca foi capaz de deixar para trás, mesmo que ele tenha tentado com todas as forças que tinha.

Muita coisa tinha mudado depois que o mais velho foi embora, mas foi inevitável que ele não conseguisse absorver todas as lembranças que o atingiram desde que ouviu o nome do Byun na semana anterior. Ficou ainda pior depois de encará-lo, de perceber o quanto ele também estava diferente. Por um instante ChanYeol não soube como estava conseguindo continuar ali.

As primeiras semanas sem BaekHyun foram ainda piores do que esperado. Os outros amigos estavam lá e o grupo se recusou a deixar ChanYeol sozinho, o que o ajudou a lidar com toda a saudades que sentia. Entretanto, ele não esqueceu, prometeu que não faria, que iria lembrar de BaekHyun, do seu namorado, do seu melhor amigo para sempre, porque ele era, de forma completamente inquestionável, uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Ali, tão pertinho do Byun, vendo a tinta colorindo a pele dele, ChanYeol sentiu como se estivessem de novo em 1999, quando viviam juntos por todo canto. Sentiu vontade de contar para ele como chorou quando fez a primeira tatuagem em um dos dedos, porque aquilo realmente era doloroso. Por um segundo ele desejou que BaekHyun estivesse lá quando aconteceu, só para segurar sua mão, ele não teria chorado se o melhor amigo fosse o responsável por cuidar dele.

Mesmo assim, ChanYeol estava morrendo de medo, porque não sabia exatamente como BaekHyun tinha acabado em seu estúdio. Sentia o olhar dele queimando em sua pele, sabia que estava sendo analisado e não fazia a mínima ideia do que poderia estar passando pela cabeça de BaekHyun naquele momento. No final, não queria que o melhor amigo tirasse conclusões precipitadas ao seu respeito.

ChanYeol não tremeu mais, pelo menos não enquanto estava trabalhando, e ao terminar a tatuagem ele limpou cuidadosamente a pele de BaekHyun e sorriu satisfeito. O Byun, que já tinha se perdido inteiro pelo Park depois de reparar em todos os detalhes dele, desde o cabelo que ficava ondulado nas pontas até os braços musculosos, ficou fora de órbita quando presenciou aquele brilho bonito que só os olhos de Park ChanYeol tinham.

O homem enrolou um pedaço de insulfilm no braço de BaekHyun com muito cuidado. E o loiro notou que ele tinha voltado a tremer a cada pequeno movimento e mordia o lábio inferior com força. Parecia ter sido atingido por uma enorme onda de nervosismo e não estava sendo capaz de controlar aquilo muito bem. Era engraçado como se sentiu dentro de alguma memória antiga.

— Ficou incrível, doeu muito, mas eu gostei de verdade.

— Que bom… — Ele ainda tremia quando encarou BaekHyun — Vai precisar cobrir com insulfilm por no mínimo três dias, evitar comer coisas gordurosas e precisa passar pomada para cicatrizar.

— Que pomada? Precisa ser alguma especifica?

— Vou anotar o nome pra você, ok? Tem na farmácia, não é caro.

Assim que ChanYeol levantou e caminhou para fora da salinha, BaekHyun o seguiu. Observou em silêncio as costas largas dele, inconformado como como ele além de bonito tinha ficado muito mais alto do que era durante a pré adolescência. O Park sempre foi o maior dos dois e nem mesmo isso tinha mudado. Era estranho como tudo parecia igual, ainda que muitas coisas estivessem diferentes.

O tatuador foi para o balcão novamente. Ele pegou um dos cartões de visitas do estúdio e antes de escrever no verso, testou a caneta na palma da mão. BaekHyun olhava tudo em silêncio, sem deixar de reparar em como a caligrafia dele ainda era meio desleixada como na adolescência. Sentia vontade de chorar de saudades novamente. Queria gritar o quanto sentiu falta dele.

— ChanYeol?

O Park parou, a mão esquerda apoiada no tampo do balcão e a direita segurando a caneta que ainda tocava o papel, já que ele não tinha terminado de escrever o nome da pomada. ChanYeol estava convencido de que não trocariam uma palavra a respeito de como se conheciam muito, muito bem e estava aguardando que BaekHyun deixasse o estúdio para poder choramingar com YiXing pelo resto do dia.

Talvez o mundo tenha parado quando ele ergueu o rosto e decidiu olhar diretamente para os olhos de BaekHyun pela primeira vez desde que o homem colocou os pés no estabelecimento. Haviam tantas coisas nos olhos dele que ChanYeol se perguntou porque não tinha encarado o mais velho, de verdade, antes. Era tão bom vê-lo de novo depois de todos aqueles anos.

— Você pode me passar seu número? Não do estúdio, quero… Quero conversar com você, sabe? Senti falta do meu melhor amigo.

ChanYeol também tinha sentido falta do melhor amigo dele. Sofreu tanto quando os Byun foram embora da cidade que quando finalmente aceitou o que tinha acontecido, colocou na cabeça que nunca mais o encontraria. Não entendia porque BaekHyun estava ali e parte dele ainda achava que alguma coisa deveria estar muito errada. Mas o homem na sua frente era real demais para duvidar.

Lembrava de como chorou por semanas depois da mudança. De como JongDae, JunMyeon e KyungSoo fizeram de tudo para animá-lo. Lembrava de como doeu não ter BaekHyun ao seu lado durante os dias mais importantes e durante os momentos mais bobos. Sentiu falta dele por tanto tempo que não era capaz de calcular. E muito menos era capaz de entender o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

— Ah…

Ele estava com os olhos arregalados, exatamente do jeito que fez BaekHyun rir várias vezes quando eram mais novos. A risada do loiro foi tão inevitável quanto anos atrás e veio enquanto ele observava aquele homem, que tinha tudo para ter uma enorme pose de mal, todo vermelho e encolhido como um garotinho de seis anos que jurava ter ouvido os sons de um monstro dentro do guarda-roupas.

Chegava a ser estranho a forma como ele tinha uma aparência totalmente nova, mas agia excessivamente como o Chanyeol de 1999, que segurava a mão de BaekHyun por baixo da mesa na hora do intervalo. Era como se fosse a mesma pessoa dentro de um corpo diferente, era esquisito, ao mesmo tempo que reconfortante saber que ele ainda tinha muito daquele garoto bobo de cartoze anos.

— Yeol? Tá tudo bem? Se você não quiser… Não tem problema, sério, eu vou entender.

BaekHyun estava mentindo. Ele não entenderia nunca, jamais, nem que alguém tentasse explicar com desenhos, ele não iria conseguir. Sentiu saudades de ChanYeol por tanto tempo e embora tenha parado de doer em algum momento, encontrá-lo tinha o deixado tão feliz, ainda que assustado e nervoso, ele não se sentia capaz de compreender porque o Park poderia não desejá-lo por perto. Afinal, era tudo o que BaekHyun mais desejava.

— Não é isso! Eu só… É que achei que nunca mais fosse te ver… Isso é tão estranho, entende?

— Sei exatamente como você se sente.

ChanYeol sorriu, e mesmo assim ele parecia completamente nervoso. A covinha apareceu na bochecha direita e BaekHyun desejou colocar a pontinha do dedo ali como gostava de fazer no passado. O mais novo anotou o número no verso do cartão, junto com o nome da pomada que acabou ficando pela metade, estava um pouco tremido porque ele tinha perdido parte da própria coordenação motora junto com a chegada do Byun. Entregou para BaekHyun, ele estava tão eufórico que nem mesmo leu.

O mais velho segurou a mão esquerda de ChanYeol, que permanecia apoiada no balcão, num ato impulsivo de carinho porque não sabia se ainda tinha aquele espaço, se ainda poderia ficar tão perto quanto gostaria. Ele sorriu quando ChanYeol virou a própria mão e apertou de leve, como se estivesse testando que ele estava ali. BaekHyun deslizou o polegar lentamente pelos dedos do amigo antes de soltar a mão e se despedir.

— Vou te mandar uma mensagem e a gente pode combinar de sair algum dia, ok? Eu preciso ir, mas foi muito bom te ver Yeol, sério, não vejo a hora de te encontrar de novo.

— Também foi bom ver você, Baek. Senti saudades.

Pouco depois da saída do Byun, que se despediu sorrindo, acenando e dizendo que esperava poder encontrar com ChanYeol logo, YiXing terminou a tatuagem que fazia nas costas de uma cliente. A mulher foi embora e o Park se jogou no sofá, soltando o cabelo e bagunçando os fios compridos, sem saber por onde começar a verbalizar o que estava sentindo. Estava tão confuso e continuava tremendo, queria chorar.

— Pela sua cara era ele, não era?

— Era… Eu não acredito… O BaekHyun voltou, voltou e ainda disse que sentiu minha falta e quer sair para conversar comigo…

— Ele veio no estúdio por sua causa?

— Não, ele fez uma tatuagem, talvez ele só não soubesse? Não sei… Ele parecia saber, ele não parava de me olhar, não faço ideia do que acabou de acontecer, nem sei como consegui fazer a tatuagem no braço dele… Não sei o que foi isso…

— Acho que você vai precisar perguntar pra ele então.

Ele reuniu coragem logo que a mensagem de BaekHyun fez seu celular vibrar no bolso da calça jeans e o Byun explicou que não tinha certeza se era mesmo ele, mas pensou que poderia ser e resolveu unir o útil ao parcialmente agradável, a tatuagem foi uma experiência um pouco traumatizante, ele não podia negar. Então acabou indo no estúdio porque foi a primeira coisa que pensou em fazer e ChanYeol não pode evitar achar interessante o modo como ele continuava tão impulsivo quanto antes.

Os dois conversaram durante toda a semana. BaekHyun mandava mensagens para ChanYeol sempre que conseguia uma brechinha nas obrigações e o mais novo estava sempre tão ansioso que respondia rapidamente a cada uma delas. Não queriam conversar sobre todas as coisas que tinham acontecido por texto, não parecia certo. Marcaram um encontro amigável para o sábado, numa lanchonete que gostavam de ir juntos e BaekHyun ficou surpreso por ainda existir.

E lá estava Park ChanYeol e seus um e oitenta e seis de altura tremendo por inteiro por causa BaekHyun, que tinha se enfiado num moletom dois números maiores que o necessário e caminhou na direção do melhor amigo de infância com um sorriso enorme no rosto. O mais velho mal conseguia disfarçar o quanto estava empolgado em passar um tempo com ChanYeol. Era quase como se fosse o pré-adolescente de antes indo encontrar o namoradinho.

— Esse lugar é uma das poucas coisas que continua exatamente igual. — Ele se sentou de frente para o Park e sorriu, olhando em volta antes de encarar o outro homem.

— Outras coisas também não mudaram…

— Eu espero mesmo que não tenham mudado.

BaekHyun não tinha certeza do que ChanYeol estava falando, mas sabia o que ele mesmo estava querendo dizer, sabia o que sentia e talvez fosse o momento certo para desempacotar todos os sentimentos que guardou por tanto tempo. Não sabia se fazia sentido sentir o coração batendo tão forte ao lado do amigo, como se todo o tempo longe tivesse sido apenas um sonho longo e ruim, como se nada tivesse mudado.

— Não mudaram… Mas você tá diferente. — BaekHyun riu. A mesma gargalhada alta e exagerada de que o Park se lembrava de ter ouvido durante anos.

— Eu tô diferente? Vai se foder ChanYeol, você dobrou de tamanho e tá cheio de desenho nos braços, tem uma monte de piercings e, caramba, olha esse cabelo! Ficou incrível, mas eu não tava esperando. Eu, sinceramente, só fiquei míope, só isso mudou.

O mais novo riu baixo, porque BaekHyun tinha razão. Ainda que soubesse que nada poderia convencer o professor de literatura de que ele também mudou o suficiente para aqueles catorze longos anos, ChanYeol tinha certeza de que ele possuía uma aura diferente, mesmo que lembrasse fortemente do garoto que ele gostava quando era mais novo. Parecia que ele ainda estava ali, em algum lugar.

— Eu só mudei por fora, a casca pode até ser outra, mas o resto é exatamente igual… Você se surpreenderia.

— Não sei se você consegue me deixar mais surpreso… Eu fiquei em choque quando te vi, sério, tava morrendo de medo.

— Morrendo de medo? Do quê? De mim?

— De tudo… Eu acho… É que você parecia, você parece, ter ficado tão diferente, eu não fazia ideia do que esperar. E se você não quisesse mais olhar na minha cara? Qualquer coisa assim, eu ia ficar arrasado.

— Não é como se sair de Bucheon tivesse sido uma escolha sua, você sempre foi importante pra mim Baek, nada pode mudar isso.

No passado era natural que BaekHyun sentisse o coração disparando em momentos como aquele. Tudo que ChanYeol fazia mexia com ele e era desconcertante. Depois de tantos anos, sentir o coração bater com força dentro do peito era estranho, porque BaekHyun não tinha certeza se deveria estar acontecendo. Não sabia se era certo ficar tão frágil a cada ação do mais novo.

Eles costumavam passar horas naquela lanchonete, conversando, brincando. De vez em quando os dois se chutavam por debaixo da mesa por causa de alguma brincadeira idiota. Naqueles dias, em que eles não podiam imaginar um futuro longe do outro e nos dias atuais em que estar ali, frente a frente, era completamente assustador e os deixava sem saber o que fazer.

BaekHyun lembrava de muitos momentos naquele lugar, de como cada um deles o fez ficar cada vez mais apaixonado pelo melhor amigo de infância. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se ainda estivesse com seus catorze anos olhando fixamente para ChanYeol e concluindo que ele era o garoto mais bonito do colégio. E foi ali que BaekHyun percebeu que primeiros amores eram avassaladores ao ponto de ChanYeol continuar sendo o homem mais bonito que passou em sua vida e o único capaz de fazê-lo ficar ainda mais apaixonado por cada pequeno detalhe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Qualquer um que encontrasse Park ChanYeol em fevereiro do ano dois mil teria absoluta certeza de que a vida do pré-adolescente tinha sido atingida por uma enorme catástrofe. O garoto perambulava cabisbaixo para cima e para baixo, claramente desanimado com tudo e todos. A vida tinha se tornado estranha sem a presença radiante de BaekHyun em seu encalço. Ele ainda não tinha descoberto como deveria lidar com aquela novidade.

Do KyungSoo, o garoto esperto que tinha entrado no grupinho de amigos há cerca de três anos, foi quem decidiu que eles precisavam fazer alguma coisa. Ele, JunMyeon e JongDae se reuniram numa tarde, logo na primeira semana de aulas daquele ano, para decidir o que deveriam a fazer a respeito do claro desastre provocado pelo coração partido de Park ChanYeol.

O trio arquitetou uma série de planos mirabolantes, descartaram mais da metade, porque grande parte exigia um investimento financeiro e eles não iriam arriscar comprar um boneco de anime caro correndo o risco de não ajudar em absolutamente nada, ninguém estava afim de ficar sem mesada, era um risco muito grande a correr, estavam preocupados, mas nenhum deles tinha dinheiro o suficiente para serem irresponsáveis apenas para animar alguém.

Apesar disso, ChanYeol era um amigo importante, e eles procuraram todas as alternativas que não exigissem gastos. Acabaram perdendo a maioria delas, porque quase todo o resto parecia excessivamente com coisas que BaekHyun e ChanYeol fariam juntos e aquilo, com certeza, não acabaria bem. O plano era amenizar a situação e não colocar o Park no fundo do poço de uma vez por todas.

No fim optaram por fazer o mais simples possível: sentar ao lado de Chanyeol antes da aula começar e conversar. Não queriam tocar no assunto e no fundo nem sabiam se existia algum método para fazê-lo sem ganhar um Park ChanYeol chorando no meio da sala de aula por causa do melhor amigo que tinha recentemente ido para longe. Mas, às vezes, chorar era necessário.

— ChanYeol, — JunMyeon, terno e calmo como sempre, sentou-se na carteira em frente a mesa do amigo — a gente tá preocupado com você.

— Não tem porque se preocupar hyung, eu tô bem… Só… — suspirou, mal tinha aberto a boca e já sentia que iria chorar por horas se continuasse.

— Claro que precisa. — JongDae sorriu, empurrando ChanYeol para o lado e ocupando o espaço de metade da cadeira dele — A gente também tá triste, BaekHyun era nosso amigo, mas ele era o seu melhor amigo e se pra mim já é complicado, para você deve estar sendo ainda pior.

ChanYeol sorriu, um sorriso doloroso, e precisou abaixar a cabeça, porque o olho já tinha ficado cheio de lágrimas e ele não queria chorar de novo, muito menos na frente dos amigos. BaekHyun não estaria ali para acalmá-lo, não estaria ali para ajudá-lo a fazer tudo ficar bem e isso tornava o ato de chorar ainda mais complicado do que antes. Tudo tinha ficado absurdamente estranho nos últimos dias.

— Olha, ChanYeol. — KyungSoo apoiou as mãos na mesa do garoto, enquanto JongDae começava a fazer um carinho leve no cabelo castanho do Park — Você não precisa falar com a gente sobre isso, ninguém vai te obrigar nem nada, mas a gente não vai te deixar sozinho, BaekHyun pode até ser seu melhor amigo, mas não é o único, a gente vai cuidar de você, ok?

— Se você quiser ignorar tudo, — JunMyeon falava abaixo, segurando a mão de ChanYeol que estava na mesa — então a gente ignora, mas se em algum momento você sentir que precisa falar sobre isso, ou que só precisa de um abraço pra chorar, qualquer coisa, você pode chamar qualquer um de nós três.

ChanYeol não era muito bom em manter os próprios sentimentos trancados dentro do peito, ele já estava chorando no momento em que KyungSoo abriu a boca para falar. JongDae foi rápido em abraçar o amigo, enquanto o Park fungava e apertava o tronco do garoto mais baixo com seus braços compridos. Não era como se aquilo não fosse esperado pelos três amigos.

— Eu… Eu não sei o que fazer Jun… Não sei como vai ser sem o Baek, nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe dele, é tão estranho...

JongDae afagava os cabelos de ChanYeol com cuidado, os dedinhos curtinhos desfazendo alguns dos nós que encontrava pelo caminho. O Kim já sentia a camiseta molhada, porque o mais alto estava literalmente chorando em seu ombro, mas estava tudo bem, ele precisava chorar e os amigos estavam ali justamente para isso, para cuidar dele, porque era do que ChanYeol precisava.

— Você não precisa fazer muita coisa, — KyungSoo murmurou — é só ir aos pouquinhos, um passo de cada vez, ok? Só não pode parar tudo, deixar tudo pra trás porque o Baek foi pra outra cidade, você não pode ficar parado esperando ele voltar.

Era doloroso, mas seria difícil de qualquer modo. Então os meninos não hesitaram em arrastar ChanYeol para o banheiro antes da aula começar, fizeram o mais alto lavar o rosto e repetiram incontáveis vezes naquele dia que estavam ali para cuidar do mais alto. Ele não estava sozinho e os garotos estavam mais do que dispostos a ajudá-lo em tudo o que pudessem. Jamais deixariam o amigo de lado quando ele mais precisava.

Nenhum deles era BaekHyun, mas ChanYeol tinha que entender que não precisava de BaekHyun para existir. Ele tinha Kim JongDae que estava sempre disposto a receber o Park com abraços calorosos e provocar risadas altas e exageradas. E Do KyungSoo, ainda que quieto, era um bom companheiro para tudo o que ChanYeol estivesse disposto a tentar. Por fim havia Kim JunMyeon, que estaria sempre disposto a correr até o amigo para ouví-lo e aconselhá-lo. ChanYeol não estava sozinho de modo algum.

Isso não impediu que ele chorasse baixinho por muitas madrugadas seguidas. Nem apagou a saudades que sentia de BaekHyun. ChanYeol estava sempre com o peito apertado, torcendo com todas as forças que tinha para que o Byun aparecesse. Não era fácil assim apagar o significado do melhor amigo, não era simples ignorar a falta que ele fazia ali.

Ele queria que BaekHyun estivesse ali para as coisas mais simples, para cumprimentá-lo de manhã com um sorrisinho preguiçoso de olhos parcialmente fechados. Para cantar com ele enquanto voltavam juntos do colégio, chutando pedrinhas pela rua e brincando um com o outro. Queria BaekHyun ali, porque ainda não sabia como entender as coisas sem ele do lado.

ChanYeol chorou durante todos os dias das férias de verão, porque durante cada um deles, o Park esperou pela visita do ex-namorado. BaekHyun não apareceu nem naquele ano, nem nos catorze anos que se seguiram, ele nunca voltou. Talvez por isso fosse quase que surreal para ChanYeol lidar com o melhor amigo de infância retornando para sua vida depois de tantos anos.

O Park sempre gostou de desenhar e o tempo longe de BaekHyun acabou servindo como um espaço para se dedicar mais a isso. E durante todos os dias em que BaekHyun não voltou, ChanYeol estava lá, rabiscando vários cadernos com rascunhos de desenhos, estudando e encontrando algo para se ocupar, procurando um jeito de tirar o mais velho da cabeça. Não conseguia, por mais que tentasse muito, BaekHyun continuava ocupando cada canto de sua mente.

Ele não sabia o que fazer e tentou de tudo para lidar com a saudades que sentia, mas nada parecia funcionar muito bem. Ainda no final daquele ano, ChanYeol apareceu de mãos dadas com uma garota do segundo ano e ninguém entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Ainda que não tivessem ouvido da boca do Park, todos imaginavam quais eram os sentimentos do garoto por BaekHyun e foi estranho encontrar o menino com uma namorada quando ele claramente ainda sofria a falta do melhor amigo.

JongDae puxou ChanYeol num canto. O rosto, que sempre estava sorridente, sustentava uma expressão assustadoramente séria, num misto de preocupação e estresse. Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer ou como questionar aquilo sem parecer que estava sendo controlador ou qualquer coisa parecida com o mais novo. Não queria ser o amigo intrometido, mas tinha certeza de que algo estava errado.

— ChanYeol? O que tá acontecendo?

— A gente tá saindo, não é nada demais.

— Tem certeza? — ChanYeol arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso. — Tem certeza que não é nada demais?

— Eu tô… Tô tentando seguir em frente, sabe? Não sei se eu tenho certeza Chen… Não sei nem se eu gosto dela. — suspirou — eu só não aguento mais sentir falta do BaekHyun todo dia, não tenho mais nenhum contato com ele e faz tão pouco tempo que ele se mudou, eu não sei o que fazer, eu tentei de tudo, juro que tentei, mas eu não tô conseguindo.

— Yeol, eu sei que é difícil, vocês dois tinham acabado de começar a namorar, né? Nem a gente sabia, ele não foi embora porque quis, mas você não pode superar o BaekHyun usando outra pessoa pra isso, não é justo com você e muito menos com ela, e principalmente não é justo se você nem sabe se gosta dela, entende? Porque isso pode machucar vocês dois.

— Eu só queria que ele voltasse. — fungou, os lábios tremendo — Não só pra ser meu namorado, JongDae, eu sinto falta do BaekHyun todo dia, vai fazer um ano e eu ainda não me acostumei e se eu nunca me acostumar? E se eu passar a vida inteira sentindo falta dele e ele nunca voltar? Eu não quero sentir falta dele pra sempre, não quero ficar triste por isso para sempre.

— Não tem nada de errado em sentir saudades, sério, tá tudo bem, mas esse não é o melhor jeito de deixar tudo isso passar. A gente continua aqui pra te ouvir, você sabe disso, só não machuca ninguém e não faz nada que vai te machucar mais, ok? Se você descobrir que gosta mesmo dela, então tudo certo, mas não faz isso se estiver com ela pra substituir o BaekHyun, não é justo.

O Kim estava certo, em todos os aspectos porque os amigos de ChanYeol o conheciam muito bem. A consciência do Park não precisou de muito mais tempo depois que JongDae virou as costas para pesar. Ele não gostava de outra pessoa, nem mesmo tinha interesse na garota, porque BaekHyun continuava sendo o garoto por quem era apaixonado. Estava tentando encontrar uma resposta, para algo que nem mesmo era uma pergunta.

As coisas teriam funcionado perfeitamente bem se o Park tivesse aprendido de cara com o primeiro erro. Ele precisou se envolver com mais algumas pessoas e quebrar a cara. Se meteu em dois namoros frustrados no último ano do colegial. BaekHyun ainda rondava seus pensamentos naqueles dias. Anos tinham se passado e ele permanecia lá.

O único namoro de verdade, com sentimentos reais, aconteceu logo que começou a cursar Design, ali mesmo em Bucheon. Ainda assim não deu muito certo, porque YiXing e ChanYeol não se entendiam tão bem como casal, mas nada impediu que os dois acabassem se tornando bons amigos. O que não era de todo ruim, porque eles se davam bem o suficiente para concordarem juntos que aquele relacionamento tinha tudo para acabar muito errado.

Todo o resto corria perfeitamente bem quando estavam juntos. Por isso, cerca de dois anos depois que terminaram a faculdade, quando ChanYeol decidiu que iria investir suas economias a abrir o próprio estúdio de tatuagem, foi Zhang YiXing quem ele convidou, sem pensar duas vezes, para trabalhar ao seu lado.

O chinês já conhecia todo o histórico de relacionamentos frustrados que o Park colecionou ao longo dos anos. Como todo e qualquer bom amigo de ChanYeol, ele sabia a história do primeiro, porque aquele assunto sempre voltava por alguma razão. BaekHyun sempre voltava para os pensamentos de ChanYeol, mas ele nunca voltava para sua vida e agora esse já era um fato com o qual o tatuador tinha aprendido a lidar.

Ou ele achava que tinha aprendido, porque a menção do retorno dele abalou todas as estruturas do Park. E ver BaekHyun foi um baque tão grande que ChanYeol passou o dia todo dentro de um pequeno estado de choque. Todos os dias que se seguiram pareciam frutos de sua imaginação, porque não fazia sentido algum que BaekHyun estivesse ali, as informações não pareciam se encaixar.

ChanYeol não conseguiu absorver o que aconteceu quando BaekHyun apareceu ali para fazer uma tatuagem. O dia em que os dois se encontraram na lanchonete parecia mais uma lembrança distante, parecia se misturar com todos aqueles dias distantes que costumavam passar juntos quando eram mais novos. O Park não sabia o que deveria sentir a respeito da volta de BaekHyun.

Em contrapartida foi absurdamente fácil para BaekHyun se infiltrar novamente na vida de ChanYeol, ele não precisou de um convite formal ou qualquer coisa parecida. No fundo era tudo o que mais queria naquele momento, uma chance para passar todo o tempo possível com quem tanto sentiu falta. Uma chance para descobrir tudo o que perdeu durante cada um dos anos em que esteve longe.

Enquanto o mais novo tentava lidar com aquela informação, o Byun permanecia enchendo ChanYeol de mensagens, procurando-o sempre que possível. Não via a hora de estar com ele, porque queria matar toda a saudade que tinha acumulado ao longo dos anos em que estiveram longe um do outro. BaekHyun continuava tentando encontrar uma brecha para estar com o melhor amigo.

Ele aparecia no estúdio com uma frequência assustadora para quem tinha um emprego e um doutorado nas costas. Não precisou de muitas visitas para se aproximar de YiXing e os dois logo pareciam estar tramando os melhores planos para enlouquecer o Park. Quando ChanYeol estava trabalhando, eles se sentavam no sofá do estúdio e conversavam, entre gritos e risadas exageradas. ChanYeol ficava estupidamente confuso em ter que lidar com seus dois ex-namorados sendo tão amigos assim.

Quando os clientes saiam, BaekHyun apoiava os cotovelos no balcão, segurava o rosto com as duas mãos e cumprimentava ChanYeol com um sorriso. Ele parecia ficar a cada dia mais radiante. Gastava ao tempo livre ali, tagarelando por horas enquanto tentava passar o máximo de tempo possível junto com o antigo amigo. ChanYeol não sabia o que deveria entender a respeito.

— Yeol?

— O que foi agora? — BaekHyun riu, fazendo careta e batucando com os dedos compridos no balcão.

— Você ainda fala com os meninos? Eles ainda moram aqui?

— Sim e sim. Por quê?

— Por que você não me contou? Eu tô com saudades deles também, a gente precisa reunir todo mundo, até o YiXing, aposto que eles são amigos do YiXing também.

— Baek, todo mundo é amigo do YiXing

— Faz sentido, ele é um cara bem… interessante.

ChanYeol abriu a boca para responder, mas não encontrou a forma certa para se expressar então apenas não respondeu. Interessante? Era correto que o coração do Park doesse depois de ouvir BaekHyun falando daquele jeito de YiXing? O coração de ChanYeol doeu naquele momento e ele poderia afirmar com certeza que não era porque estava com ciúmes do amigo chinês.

— Interessante?

— É, deve ser por isso que você namorou com ele.

— Como é que você… Quando foi que ele te contou?

Apesar de ser um homem inteligente, BaekHyun ainda era péssimo em lidar com a própria boca grande e agradecia com todas as forças pelo modo com que ChanYeol tinha dificuldade para interpretar o tom de seus comentários. Ele vez ou outra demonstrava o quanto o mais novo ainda mexia com ele, mas surpreendentemente, ainda não tinha sido pego, por mais claro que fosse em seus comentários.

— Um dia desses… Se ele não falasse eu jamais adivinharia.

— Não é algo tão relevante assim. — ChanYeol murmurou, os olhos tremendo enquanto ele fingia estar focado no computador, sem nem sequer saber o estava procurando naqueles arquivos — Faz muito tempo. Acabou. YiXing é um bom amigo.

— A gente também faz muito tempo.

BaekHyun quis gritar e sair correndo assim que absorveu o que tinha acabado de dizer. Caramba, ele não poderia ser mais estúpido do que aquilo. Sem chance, não era minimamente capaz de manter a própria boca fechada por tempo o suficiente para evitar falar bobagens. Tinha que estragar tudo. Era parte dele e sempre seria.

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Não?

— Não, pelo menos não pra mim.

O barulho da impressora foi a deixa para ChanYeol girar na cadeira, ficando de costas para o mais velho. Ele ouviu BaekHyun suspirar e batucar com os dedos no tampo do balcão. Colocou o desenho na mesa, frustrado, decidido a fazer alguma correção que não fosse necessária apenas para não precisar encarar o Byun.

— Também não é a mesma coisa para mim… — BaekHyun suspirou, os dedos bonitos ainda tamborilando no balcão — Nunca foi a mesma coisa, Yeol.

ChanYeol não sabia o que deveria dizer e ao contrário de BaekHyun, ele era bom em ficar calado em momentos como aquele. O Park se manteve em silêncio, enquanto BaekHyun achava interessante como ele continuava enfrentando aquele tipo de situação sem encará-lo uma única vez. E mais uma vez, o Byun sentiu falta da forma como eles costumavam ser barulhentos quando estavam juntos no mundinho deles.

Era absurdo como, ainda que estivessem perto um do outro novamente, continuava sentindo falta de ChanYeol. BaekHyun queria poder embrenhar os dedo no cabelo comprido dele, sentir o cheirinho de shampoo se desprendendo dali. Quanto mais tempo passava com ele, mas percebia o quanto queria que ele estivesse por perto novamente. Parecia que toda a distância ainda existia para separá-los.

Era estranho agradecer a presença inconveniente de YiXing para quebrar o clima desconfortável. Era estranho porque BaekHyun sentia que não cabia mais na vida do Park, mesmo tentando a todo custo retornar para ela. Era estranho sentir-se como um intruso no lugar em que tanto desejou estar. O Byun continuava se perguntando quando tudo faria sentido.

— Eu ouvi alguém falando em reunir todo mundo? Quando vai ser? Eu topo. — BaekHyun riu, revirando os olhos e encarando o chinês que piscou para ele antes de sorrir empolgado.

— Hm… Que tal no sábado a noite? Pode ser lá no meu apartamento, é pequenininho, mas eu acho que serve. Yeol, pode falar com eles?

ChanYeol sentia o corpo tremer toda vez que BaekHyun pronunciava o apelido. Toda vez que ele o encarava demais. Em alguns momentos tinha certeza que estava sendo testado pelo homem mais velho, ou qualquer coisa parecida. BaekHyun era um lobo em pele de cordeiro, com seus moletons gigantes em tons pastéis e um sorriso ladino no rosto bonito. ChanYeol era um cordeiro disfarçado de lobo, escondido por um coque samurai, blusas pretas e braços fortes e tatuados.

Sabia que não teria escapatória. BaekHyun estava tão decidido a voltar que ChanYeol não poderia lutar contra isso. Ele nem mesmo queria. Gostava das mensagens animadas que recebia pela manhã, dos momentos em que ele aparecia apenas para dizer um oi. ChanYeol queria abrir todas as portas para que BaekHyun voltasse, porque gostava de tê-lo por perto.

Ele abriria todas as entradas, aos pouquinhos e esperava que BaekHyun também estivesse disposto a recebê-lo. A cada dia, ChanYeol percebia como era divertido estar com o amigo. O Byun continuava sendo a mesma pessoa contagiante e bem humorada de anos atrás, continuava arrancando sorrisos com facilidade e ganhando corações por aí. Mas ele não precisava ganhar o coração de ChanYeol, afinal ele sempre teve.

Ainda com o coração batendo rápido, porque a cada passo dado com BaekHyun o enchia de milhares de sentimentos e lembranças, Chanyeol contatou o resto do grupo de amigos. Os outros três receberam a novidade animados, mas sem entender porque o Park não tinha tocado no assunto antes. Não viam a hora de encontrar BaekHyun novamente, todos estavam extremamente ansiosos.

O Byun recebeu o grupo no sábado a noite. Ganhou abraços apertados de todos, risadas altas e foi bombardeado de perguntas. Estam ali depois de anos, JunMyeon, JongDae, KyungSoo, ChanYeol e BaekHyun, com YiXing como um adicional, o que não era ruim, porque todos adoravam o chinês. O Byun se sentiu em casa ao estar com tantas pessoas importantes para ele.

Eles tinham muito para conversar e o Byun fez questão de cozinhar. Ligou para a mãe antes dos amigos chegarem, porque estava morrendo de medo de fazer algo errado e acabar deixando a comida intragável. Não era um bom cozinheiro, mas todos eles eram bons amigos, valia o esforço. BaekHyun queria ter um momento feliz com o grupo. Sentia falta desse tipo de coisa.

Em meio a risos e conversas, enquanto comiam e compartilhavam latinhas de cerveja e garrafas de soju, os homens compartilharam diversas histórias uns com os outros. Era aconchegante estar ali, relembrando os velhos tempos e notando o quão cada um ainda era importante e valioso para os demais mesmo que os anos tivessem passado. Era divertido estar de volta.

JongDae e KyungSoo eram homens casados, BaekHyun não conhecia as esposas deles, mas alianças douradas brilhavam nos anelares esquerdos. O Kim compartilhou, cheio de orgulho, fotos e vídeos da primeira filha, fazendo todos ficarem extremamente encantados pela garotinha que era tão pequena e ainda assim muito parecida com o pai. O Byun não via a hora de conhecê-la.

Kim JunMyeon estava noivo de Oh SeHun, o Byun ficou transtornado pois o Kim namorava com a mulher desde os catorze anos e mesmo depois de tanto tempo o casamento ainda não tinha acontecido. BaekHyun lembrava bem da garota, e sentiu saudades, afinal ela era uma boa amiga, percebeu que queria encontrá-la em algum dia, tinha certeza que continuariam com uma bela amizade.

― Não acredito que você ainda não casou com essa mulher.

― Nem eu acredito, primeiro a gente tava focado nos estudos, na carreira, mas foi ficando pra depois, a gente foi morar junto, decidiu guardar dinheiro pro casamento, gastamos em algumas coisas para casa… Por aí vai… ― riu baixinho ― Morar junto é praticamente um casamento, não é no papel, mas estamos juntos e é o que importa.

BaekHyun lembrava de como os dois eram bonitos juntos. SeHun era consideravelmente mais alta que JunMyeon e o Kim mimava a namorada o tempo todo. Não era de surpreender que os dois tivessem ficado juntos no final de tudo. Estava feliz em notar como os amigos estavam vivendo bem, como eles tinham construído seus caminhos e sua história com tanto sucesso.

Quanto mais tempo passava ali, mas percebia o quanto sentiu falta daquele lugar, daquelas pessoas. Sentia como se estivesse feito parte de tudo durante aqueles anos, sentia como se toda a distância jamais tivesse acontecido. Era bom estar de volta e era imensamente confortável sentir-se tão querido e tão acolhido por pessoas que tanto fizeram falta em sua vida.

JongDae ainda o encarava antes de soltar uma piada boba, como se estivesse pedindo para que BaekHyun o acompanhasse nas brincadeiras. E as gargalhadas dos dois ainda se misturavam com os sons das palmas de um ChanYeol rinhoso. KyungSoo ainda encarava os amigos como se não suportasse mais ouvir tanto barulho, e sempre sorria carinhoso porque tinha sentido falta de ver BaekHyun naquela bagunça.

Enquanto a noite caia e as risadas se espalhavam pelo pequeno apartamento os amigos investigavam as vidas uns dos outros, principalmente a de BaekHyun. Todos queriam saber o que tinha acontecido ao longo daqueles catorze anos. E o Byun fez questão de informar todos sobre tudo o que conseguiu durante aquela pequena reunião, respondendo grande parte das perguntas que recebia.

― Aposto que o BaekHyun arrasou vários corações lá em Busan. ― JunMyeon alfinetou.

― Eu? ― BaekHyun riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente ― Eu não me envolvi com muita gente.

― Não? Mas não rolou nem um namorinho? ― YiXing perguntou, encarando BaekHyun fixamente, como se estivesse tentando descobrir a resposta apenas encarando o professor de literatura.

― Eu tive um namorado, o Chittaphon.

― Chittaphon? ― JunMyeon arqueou as sobrancelhas e o Byun soube o que ele queria dizer.

― É tailandês. ― BaekHyun sorriu ― Eu ia para faculdade e ele ia voltar para Tailândia com a mãe dele, então a gente achou melhor terminar tudo.

― Você não sente saudades? ― foi KyungSoo quem perguntou, mas ChanYeol quem se remexeu desconfortável.

― Sim, mas não tanto. ― riu, bebendo um gole de refrigerante, nunca bebia demais, sabia que era má ideia ― Eu ainda converso com ele às vezes, em datas importantes tipo aniversários e natal…

BaekHyun nunca procurou ChanYeol para mandar mensagens em datas importantes e o Park não sabia se deveria se sentir chateado por um detalhe como aquele. O Byun estava ali, mas ele não tinha voltado por ChanYeol e talvez ele ainda tivesse vontade de encontrar aquele tal de Chittaphon. Talvez Bucheon fosse apenas uma parada rápida na vida do mais velho.

― Então você ainda gosta dele. 

O Byun riu, porque YiXing fazia exatamente o mesmo tipo de comentário inconveniente que ele mesmo costumava fazer. BaekHyun encarou ChanYeol antes de responder, notando como o mais alto parecia se esforçar para se desligar da situação, para não ouvir e não absorver o que eles estavam falando. Ainda que tentasse, o Park não estava conseguindo e BaekHyun sabia bem disso.

― Não assim, ele é importante pra mim, mas não mais desse jeito. Gosto dele, não vejo a hora de ver o Chitaphon compartilhando que vai casar com o namorado bonito dele. Eu quero que ele seja feliz, mas a gente não é mais um casal e nem vai ser, acho que não faz mais sentido, também não tenho porque perder o carinho que sinto por ele. Ele é só um amigo agora.

Park ChanYeol gostaria de dizer que o próprio coração não batia descontrolado naqueles momentos do mesmo modo que costumava bater quando tinha catorze anos, mas seria mentira. E enquanto o tatuador bagunçava os cabelos compridos em um ato de puro nervosismo, o Byun suspirava, ficando cada vez mais afetado pelo homem bonito em sua frente.

JongDae se ofereceu para ajudar com a louça, enquanto os outros limpavam a pequena bagunça da sala, o Kim lavava os utensílios para que BaekHyun pudesse guardá-los em seus devidos lugares. Os dois costumavam entender um ao outro com facilidade, fosse para planejar uma pegadinha, ou para pedir auxílio durante momentos difíceis. 

― Ele ainda gosta muito de você ― JongDae sorriu, daquele jeito que passava uma sensação de aconchego, os cantinhos dos lábios levantados e os olhos brilhando em sinceridade. ― Acho que ele nunca superou.

― Seria estranho se eu dissesse que também não superei? ― BaekHyun sorriu, secando os pratos calmamente ― Eu achei que tinha superado, que eu tava bem com isso, mas quando eu vi ele pela primeira vez… Parecia que o mundo ia desabar, nunca fiquei tão… abalado, a única pessoa que mexeu tanto comigo foi ele, catorze anos atrás, quando ele era meu melhor amigo e a gente assistia TV abraçado com a desculpa de que era mais quentinho… Eu não tava esperando, só que ao mesmo tempo que eu quero o ChanYeol de volta, eu sinto que eu não sei mais quem ele é e que ele também não sabe quem eu sou… Não sei o que eu faço.

― Todo mundo viu o jeito que você ficou suspirando a noite inteira por causa dele, eu podia jurar que a gente tinha voltado no tempo. Nem tudo mudou e isso é nítido para qualquer um de nós.

BaekHyun deixou uma risada escapar, encostou o corpo no armário e respirou fundo, queria organizar os próprios pensamentos, pois só conseguia focar no quanto queria estar com ChanYeol novamente. Queria apertar o mais novo com seus abraços e gastar parte de seu tempo fazendo carinho no cabelo comprido. Queria saber o que fazer com toda a saudades que estava sentindo.

― Quando o Chittaphon foi embora eu fiquei arrasado. Parecia que era a minha vez de sentir o que o ChanYeol sentiu. Eu pensei que isso fosse acontecer comigo para sempre, que eu ia me apaixonar e ia ter que me separar da pessoa do nada. Ai, eu fui aceito para fazer o doutorado aqui muito tempo depois. Eu senti como se eu e o Chittaphon estivessemos fadados a isso, se ele tivesse continuado na Coreia, eu não teria o direito de pedir para ele vir pra Bucheon comigo. Eu nem sei se ele ainda ia estar comigo, mas parece que era algo que precisava acontecer. No dia que eu encontrei o ChanYeol… Foi tão estranho ― suspirou, jogando o pano de prato no próprio ombro ― Parecia que o universo queria que a gente voltasse pra vida um do outro, sabe? Mas eu não sei se tenho direito de entrar na vida dele assim.

― Eu não acredito muito nessas coisas de que o universo conspira pra algo acontecer. O seu ex-namorado voltou para Tailândia porque era importante pra ele. Você queria fazer o doutorado porque era importante pra você, se você fosse chamado em qualquer outro lugar, você teria ido.

― Eu não sei… Não sei o que pensar, mas eu senti tanta falta dele. Eu tentei voltar muitas vezes, mesmo quando eu tava namorando, eu queria vir pra Bucheon porque eu sentia saudades do meu melhor amigo, eu queria passar aqui nem que fosse pra dar um abraço nele.

― Mas você nunca voltou. O ChanYeol te esperou. Ele namorou e terminou com um monte de gente, eu vivia pegando no pé dele, parecia que ele tava sempre tentando encontrar alguém pra colocar no seu lugar, porque você nunca mais apareceu, mas ele sempre dizia que você ia aparecer um dia.

― Eu sempre pedia para vir nas férias, meu pai dizia que a gente não ia perder tempo com isso. ― BaekHyun riu, fraco, ainda ficava extremamente chateado com o assunto ― Eu juntei dinheiro pra pagar a minha passagem, ele nunca me deixou vir mesmo assim e depois de um tempo eu só cansei de tentar.

JongDae sorriu. Ele desligou a torneira e secou a mão num dos panos de prato do Byun. Ele abraçou BaekHyun com carinho, sentindo o amigo relaxar, como se ele estivesse precisando daquele abraço. O Kim sabia que, de fato, aquela conversa era algo que BaekHyun queria, ele precisava falar sobre o assunto antes que aquilo o fizesse enlouquecer de preocupação.

― Vocês passaram muito tempo longe um do outro, mas eu aposto que tudo o que você tá sentindo ainda é parte de tudo o que aconteceu quando a gente era mais novo. Ele mudou, você também, não tem como negar, mas depende de você dois Baek, são vocês quem decidem se vocês querem conhecer um ao outro de novo ou se vão deixar tudo do jeito que está. Eu não acredito em destino, esse tipo de coisa, mas eu acredito em você BaekHyun, eu acredito no ChanYeol também e eu sei que tudo pode estar uma bagunça dentro de vocês dois, mas nenhuma outra pessoa vai poder arrumar nada disso. Você não pode procurar as soluções no acaso, é você quem decide qual é a resposta certa. É você quem faz dar certo.

BaekHyun suspirou, apertou o corpo de JongDae e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Sorriu quando sentiu o carinho dele. Era bom saber que ainda podia contar com o Kim, que ainda podia confiar nele e que continuavam sendo bons amigos. Murmurou um agradecimento, não apenas pelo conselho, mas também pela amizade que continuava tão forte quanto antes.

― Senti saudades de deitar no seu ombro pra chorar.

― Você nem tá chorando BaekHyun.

― Não estraga meu momento. Tava com saudades de você.

JongDae riu dizendo que também estava com saudades. Separou o abraço empurrando BaekHyun para a sala de novo. Eles gastaram mais alguns minutos com os outros homens, mesmo que todos estivessem rindo e brincando como se ainda fossem todos meninos. E ali naquela noite, o Byun lembrou que sair da vida de alguém não precisa necessariamente mudar o significado das pessoas para ele. E todos que estavam ali eram indiscutivelmente parte de quem ele era.

Ninguém poderia apagar os dias em que subiram em suas bicicletas e pedalaram em direção a lanchonete favorita do grupo. As reuniões para os trabalhos de escola que terminavam com os meninos se empurrando em frente do videogame. Compartilhavam muitas memórias precisas uns com os outros e não havia nada capaz de mudar a importância de tudo isso.

Enquanto os amigos iam embora, um por um, prontos para voltarem para suas casas, BaekHyun notou que ChanYeol sempre ficava por último, embora agora não estivesse mais aguardando os pais para poder retornar para casa. Não havia nada para aguardar, mas o Park continuava esperando por alguma coisa. Qualquer uma.

— Yeol?

— Hm?

BaekHyun sorriu, se esgueirando pelo sofá até parar ao lado do Park. Deu um chutinho no pé dele, apenas para provocar e soltou uma risadinha baixa quando sentiu o olhar dele em si. Em momentos como aqueles os dois eram capazes de perceber como certas coisas sempre seriam as mesmas, e no fim ficavam felizes com isso. Continuavam sendo os melhores amigos de antes.

— O que acha de assistir um filme? Eu tenho vários dvds legais, deixo você escolher.

— Baek… Eu preciso ir para casa.

O Park sentiu as mãos de BaekHyun em seu braço e soube que um ato de manha viria. Não reagiu ao toque, porque notou que mal estavam encostando um no outro desde o retorno do mais velho. Era como se houvesse algum bloqueio, algo que fizesse com que os dois homens temessem aquela proximidade. Como se estivessem evitando entrar em contato direto um com o outro.

— Por favor… Fazem uns catorze anos desde a nossa última noite de filmes. Por favor Yeol, você pode dormir aqui, igualzinho a gente fazia antes. Vai ser legal, eu prometo.

O mais alto suspirou, sentindo os dedos finos de BaekHyun segurando seu braço enquanto ele balançava seu corpo de leve. Queria ficar, queria estar com ele e começava a perceber que isso, no fundo, nunca tinha mudado. ChanYeol dizia que não, mas ele continuava esperando o melhor amigo voltar. Continuava querendo o Byun por perto. Ainda era o mesmo garoto de 14 anos que sentou na varanda de casa durante todos os dias das férias de verão esperando pelo ex-namorado.

— Ok. — suspirou, rendendo-se ao pedido — Tem pipoca? — BaekHyun balançou a cabeça positivamente, eufórico — Me dá os dvds, eu vou escolher enquanto você faz.

Depois da confirmação, BaekHyun correu de forma completamente radiante pelo pequeno apartamento. Ele logo voltou para a sala com uma caixa de madeira não muito grande. Colocou no chão, na frente do Park e sorriu empolgado vendo o maior se abaixar para ver o que tinha ali dentro.

— Eu organizei por gênero antes de vir, como eu não mexi, ainda tá arrumadinho.

— Por que você tem tantos dvds? Não era só alugar?

— Sim, mas a locadora era longe da minha casa, eu tinha preguiça de sair para ir até lá, então… Eu comprava vários, posso assistir quando quiser.

— Entendi… Vai fazer nossa pipoca.

— Com manteiga?

— Você sabe que sim.

ChanYeol sorriu enquanto observava o mais velho correr até a cozinha. Revirou a caixa de filmes, haviam muitos que tinham assistido juntos quando eram mais novos. Pensando nisso, acabou indo até o dvd player carregando o cd do filme dos X-Men. Era algo que desejou assistir com BaekHyun, anos atrás quando o filme acabara de ser lançado e o melhor amigo estava deixando a cidade.

Ligou o aparelho, procurando pelo controle para deixar tudo preparado. Sentou no canto esquerdo do sofá, ficando em silêncio, um tanto quanto inquieto, enquanto observava a tela com o filme em pausa, esperando que BaekHyun retornasse para que pudesse dar o play. Sentia o nervosismo tomando conta dele a cada segundo.

De início, quando retornou para a sala, BaekHyun sentou na outra ponta do sofá. Ele sorriu para o Park quando colocou o balde de pipoca entre os dois e se virou para prestar atenção no filme. Era estranho estar tão quieto perto de ChanYeol, sempre parecia que havia algo de errado com ele, com eles. Não era normal que estivessem desconfortáveis juntos, mas isso estava acontecendo com certa frequência.

Era incômodo não conseguir se sentir completamente à vontade com ChanYeol, quando desejava passar tanto tempo por perto. Aquilo não estava certo, não mesmo. Passou a noite toda trocando abraços com os antigos amigos, mas não tinha abraçado ChanYeol uma única vez desde que voltou. Pareciam estar fugindo disso.

— Yeol?

O mais novo riu, era estranho estar sendo chamado por aquele tom de voz com tanta frequência nos últimos dias. Antigamente, a voz de BaekHyun era quase como um fantasma em sua memória, tinha certeza de que ela tinha se apagado aos poucos, achava até que poderia ter esquecido. Mas ali estava ele, era impossível não reconhecer cada detalhe do Byun.

— O que foi, Baek?

BaekHyun ficou em silêncio por poucos segundos, mas pareceram muito mais enquanto pensava, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se deveria abrir a boca. No fim, não encontrou muitas outras soluções dentro de sua consciência, a mente de BaekHyun nem mesmo era acostumada em pensar duas vezes antes de tomar qualquer tipo de atitude movida por emoções.

— Posso mexer no seu cabelo?

— No meu cabelo?

— Sim, é que ele é tão bonito. Era tão macio antes, eu gostava de mexer no seu cabelo, você também gostava. Deixa, por favor.

— Baek…

O Byun tirou o balde de pipoca que os separava, apoiando no braço do sofá. Deu duas batidinhas nas próprias coxas e fez biquinho, pronto para começar uma de suas ceninhas de manha, daquelas que ChanYeol conhecia muito bem, porque tinha lidado com aquele tipo de coisa durante muitos anos.

— Deita aqui, por favorzinho, vou te fazer cafuné, você ainda gosta, né?

Parte de ChanYeol não queria, mas a outra parte morria de saudades dos carinhos do ex-namorado. Lembrava de como ele costumava fazer os melhores cafunés de todos. ChanYeol sempre gostou de deitar a cabeça no colo do Byun apenas para sentir os dedos finos mexendo em seus cabelos com calma e cuidado.

Ali, naquela pequena sala de estar, com um biquinho nos lábios e com os olhinhos caídos brilhando em expectativa, BaekHyun parecia excessivamente com o garoto que ganhou o coração de ChanYeol durante a infância e a pré adolescência. Ele ainda parecia completamente pronto para mexer com todas estruturas do Park sem precisar de muito esforço para tal.

— Você ainda resolve tudo fazendo biquinho?

— Só com quem funciona — ele sorriu, vendo o mais novo se render e apoiar a cabeça em seu colo.

ChanYeol suspirou, sabendo que não adiantaria tentar, ele ainda se derretia inteiro pelo homem que estava em sua frente. Deitou, apoiando a cabeça no colo do amigo e os dedos compridos não demoraram em irem de encontro ao seu cabelo. Ele segurou uma mecha, como se estivesse sentindo a textura do cabelo de antes de começar o carinho.

— Caramba, Yeol! É mais macio do que eu lembrava, e esse shampoo tem um cheirinho tão bom, você nunca mais vai sair daqui.

— Claro que é, eu cuido do meu cabelo.

Riram juntos, enquanto se encaravam sorrindo. BaekHyun tocou a bochecha de ChanYeol, deixando um carinho leve no rosto dele. Tinha absoluta certeza de que estava, literalmente, segurando o homem mais lindo do mundo com as próprias mãos. ChanYeol tinha ficado insuportavelmente bonito, era impossível negar.

— Por isso é tão lindo.

BaekHyun sorria enquanto falava e ainda que soasse como se ele estivesse se referindo ao cabelo do mais novo, ambos sabiam que era muito além disso. Eles entediam os olhares um do outro e era exatamente por isso que todas as estruturas de ChanYeol estavam sendo abaladas com a fala de BaekHyun.

O filme rodou por uma hora e quarenta e quatro minutos. BaekHyun não conseguiu prestar atenção, não poderia com Park ChanYeol relaxando em seu colo. O outro homem permanecia concentrado no filme, enquanto BaekHyun acariciava o cabelo comprido e admirava, silenciosamente, cada detalhe do amigo.

Para ChanYeol parecia que, de algum modo, ele tinha sido transportado para algum momento da próprio vida, algo entre 1997 e o início de 1999. Era quase como se ainda fosse o garoto apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, mas que lutava a todo custo para manter os próprios sentimentos guardados.

Ele tentou, até o final daquela noite, quando insistiu que era melhor ir embora. Ele tentou, quando sentiu BaekHyun ignorando a barreira, que ambos tinham levantado de maneira inconsciente, e o abraçando com carinho quando se despediram na porta do apartamento do Byun.

E ali na porta, enquanto observava Park ChanYeol se virando e indo embora, BaekHyun percebeu que não importava quanto tempo passasse, eles sempre seriam quase como uma extensão um do outro. BaekHyun e ChanYeol sempre funcionam bem juntos, de um modo tão certo que nem eles imaginavam que poderia funcionar.

Aproveitando a brecha inicial, BaekHyun foi se esgueirando a cada dia mais para a vida do Park. Batendo de porta em porta, até ficar cada vez mais perto do coração do homem de cabelos compridos. Aos pouquinhos, ele foi ganhando o melhor amigo de volta, ao mesmo tempo que se deixava levar por ele.

Acordar cedo todos os dias se tornou cada vez mais fácil, cada vez mais simples. Gostava de caminhar pela cidade tranquilamente, até parar rapidamente em frente ao Loey's Studio. Enfiava a cabeça lá dentro e sorria quando se deparava com ChanYeol. Ele parecia a cada dia mais bonito. Ou talvez fosse apenas BaekHyun que ficava, novamente, cada vez mais apaixonado.

Pela manhã, ChanYeol costumava prender os cabelos compridos num rabo de cavalo. Ele ficava lindo, como ficaria de qualquer modo, mas BaekHyun percebeu que o Park mexia ainda mais com seu coração quando o cabelo estava solto. Talvez ele ficasse mais bonito daquele modo, não tinha certeza, mas queria poder mexer no cabelo novamente, como fez a dias atrás.

Apenas um bom dia rápido não faria o Byun ficar satisfeito, ao menos não enquanto o que ele mais fazia era pensar em ChanYeol. Durante o tempo restante ele enlouquecia com o doutorado e com seus alunos em sala de aula. E por essa razão, ele tentava incluir a presença do amigo em todas as coisas, por mais simples que cada uma delas fosse.

De vez em quando, eles encontravam-se no horário de almoço, eles se acostumaram a dividir uma mesa em um restaurante próximo ao estúdio enquanto conversavam sobre toda e qualquer bobagem que viesse a cabeça. E cada vez mais as portas abriam, porque eles percebiam o quanto gostariam que todas elas estivessem abertas.

BaekHyun inventava todas as desculpas possíveis para arrastar ChanYeol para cima e para baixo com ele. O Park nunca resistia muito, tinha ido do homem que tremia dos pés a cabeça por Byun BaekHyun, para o homem que se derretia completamente a cada ato do professor de literatura. Queria ficar perto dele, gostava de estar com ele.

— Yeol? — BaekHyun chamou, empurrando o carrinho de supermercado lentamente — Você ainda sabe fazer aquele bolo?

— O indiano? Eu nunca mais fiz, por quê?

— Nunca mais?

— É, só você me pedia, não tinha porque fazer.

— Então vamos fazer hoje. Juntos.

BaekHyun sorria animado, como fazia toda vez que encontrava algo para fazer juntos. Qualquer brecha, qualquer motivo para estar com ChanYeol o deixava ansioso. Estava caindo de amores pelo Park mais uma vez, embora dessa vez não tivesse receios contra gostar do melhor amigo. ChanYeol sempre seria o único capaz de mexer com todas as estruturas do professor de literatura.

Ao poucos eles estavam passando mais tempo juntos. BaekHyun descobriu que ChanYeol se apaixonou ainda mais pelos livros que o Byun tanto gostava quando era mais novo. E investigando um pouquinho, ficou sabendo que o Park fez a primeira tatuagem com dezoito anos e chorou de dor como se fosse um garotinho que caiu de bicicleta e ralou o joelho.

Enquanto eles estavam juntos, na cozinha de Baekhyun, compartilhando risadas e fazendo bagunça, ChanYeol percebeu que o Byun sempre seria o responsável por fazer seu coração bater mais forte contra o peito. E que assim como ele, o mais velho adorava estar ali, vivendo aqueles momentos juntos, não mais como se ainda fosse os pré adolescentes que namoraram no passado, porém como o Park ChanYeol e o Byun BaekHyun que tinham se tornado ao longo dos anos.

— O que você vai fazer quando terminar o doutorado?

ChanYeol estava encostado na pia, ele batia a massa do bolo com uma colher de pau e aquele parecia o motivo perfeito para não ter que encarar BaekHyun. Estava feliz em tê-lo de volta, em poder sentir o quanto a amizade deles poderia se tornar cada vez mais forte, apesar de todas as mudanças, apesar de toda a distância que tinha separado os dois um do outro.

— Não pensei nisso ainda. Eu meio que tenho uma vida aqui agora, sabe? Esse apartamento não é grande coisa, mas é bom ter um cantinho só meu, eu sinto saudades da minha mãe, mas ela vem de vez em quando. Eu tenho um emprego incrível e meus amigos de Busan podem vir me visitar e eu posso visitar todo mundo também. Para falar a verdade, acho que eu não tenho nem um porquê para sair de Bucheon.

Era bom ver BaekHyun daquele jeito, perceber o quanto ele estava se esforçando para construir o próprio caminho. Ele dizia que amava o trabalho, que em alguns dias era estressante, mas na maior parte do tempo, ele amava estar em sala de aula. E mesmo que ser professor fosse gratificante, BaekHyun também adorava quando precisava se dedicar ao doutorado, porque em meio a tantas obrigações, era bom se dedicar a todas as coisas que ele gostava de fazer.

O Park lembrava de como descobriu o quanto gostava de trabalhar como tatuador, e foi se enfiando em cursos na área a cada chance que tinha, porque era bom fazer algo que gostava. Entendia o que BaekHyun queria dizer quando afirmava que não achava que era capaz de parar de estudar literatura, mesmo depois de terminar os estudos, porque assim como as pessoas, todo o resto estava em constante mudança. E nem toda mudança era ruim, às vezes mudar faz bem.

A mudança estava fazendo bem para os dois agora, quando passavam um tempo juntos, compartilhando novas memórias. E ela trouxe vários outros benefícios, enquanto os dois criavam novas tradições, enquanto eles descobriam os segredos que cada um tinha escondido por debaixo da própria casca. Mudar estava fazendo bem, enquanto eles entendiam, que mudar tinha trazido a tona o melhor de cada um.

E BaekHyun derretia cada vez mais. Ele se sentia amolecer toda vez que abraçava o mais novo. E o mundo parecia parar de girar quando estavam juntos, assistindo televisão, jogando pipoca um no outro e trocando cafunés em meio a risadas e chutes. BaekHyun derretia quando ChanYeol estava ao lado dele, mesmo que o Park continuasse sendo o único dos dois a morrer de vergonha por tudo.

O tatuador sabia que YiXing e BaekHyun tinham se tornado amigos, e odiava quando o chinês soltava comentários constrangedores perto do Byun, porque sabia que iria constrangê-lo. O Zhang era um bom amigo, mas precisava parar de arquitetar planos para deixar o rosto de Park ChanYeol vermelho de vergonha.

O retorno de BaekHyun para Bucheon aproximou muitas coisas que haviam sido separadas. O grupo de amigos tornou as reuniões cada vez mais comuns, enquanto JongDae encarava o Byun com um sorrisinho arteiro no rosto, porque ele sabia muito bem que com o passar dos dias, BaekHyun ficava ainda mais apaixonado por Park ChanYeol e todos os seus novos traços.

E o Byun não escondia o quanto gostava do modo que ChanYeol tinha se tornado um homem mais responsável e maduro depois de tantos anos. Ele descobriu que era ainda melhor fazer cafuné nos cabelos compridos de ChanYeol. Ainda gostava do modo como ele ficava tão entregue e tranquilo diante daquele tipo de carinho. Queria estar mais tempo ao lado de Chanyeol durante os próximos anos.

Com o coração batendo forte, de nervosismo e ansiedade, BaekHyun observou ChanYeol preparando, com todo o carinho e dedicação, aquele bolo indiano. Os olhos escaneando cada pedaço dele, os braços fortes, os lábios cheinhos que sorriam de um jeito tão bonito. A mecha teimosa de cabelo que se soltou do coque e caia em frente ao rosto dele.

— ChanYeol, vem aqui.

— Mas o bolo…

— É rapidinho, deixa ai em cima, só quero prender o seu cabelo direito.

O mais novo riu soprado, deixando a vasilha com a massa em cima da mesa, e se aproximou de BaekHyun. O planeta sempre iria girar mais devagar quando estivessem olhando nos olhos um do outro. As mãos bonitas do professor de literatura soltaram o cabelo do amigo, e ele sorriu vendo os fios bagunçados caindo. Sorriu quando segurou o rosto dele com carinho, deslizando os polegares nas bochechas cheinhas.

— Você não podia ter ficado tão bonito assim.

— Baek…

— É sério Yeol, não podia, não é justo você era o garoto perfeito, agora você é o homem perfeito. Não é justo mexer com meu coração desse jeito.

— Então porque você também tá mexendo com o meu?

— Eu tô… Tô tentando ganhar ele de volta, porque o meu já é todo seu, de novo, você ganhou ele de novo.

— Ele já é seu Baek, de novo.

Os dedos de BaekHyun se embrenharam no cabelo de ChanYeol, e os lábios se uniram com carinho, como tinham feito a tantos anos atrás. O mundo dos dois continuava parando quando compartilhavam aquele tipo de momento. E eles derreteram um nos braços do outro enquanto o beijo ganhou proporção e bagunçou tudo o que eles estavam sentindo. E descobriram que ali era o melhor lugar para estar.

Aquele era o tipo de coisa que BaekHyun e ChanYeol não controlavam bem. Quanto mais próximos se tornavam, mais queriam estar juntos. Os dias continuavam passando, já estava para completar um ano desde o retorno de BaekHyun. E tudo se tornava cada vez mais natural. Os beijos, os abraços, os dedos entrelaçados. Tudo era natural como se tivesse sido feito para ser assim.

E quem conhecia os dois desde a infância não se surpreendia, Park Chanyeol e Byun BaekHyun era uma extensão um do outro, tão conectados que ninguém poderia compreender exatamente como funcionavam. Eram melhores amigos de novo, e compartilhavam tantas momentos importantes um com o outro. Não importava mais, se o passado fez tudo mudar, não importava quantas coisas estavam diferentes agora, eles gostavam, porque aprenderam a gostar de suas novas versões e aprenderam a gostar um do outro, exatamente daquele jeito.

As bocas sempre se encontravam quando BaekHyun abria a porta do apartamento. E os braços fortes de ChanYeol sempre envolviam o corpo do melhor amigo com carinho e cuidado, enquanto o homem de um metro e oitenta e seis encontrava aconchego no abraço quentinho do Byun. Era bom estar ali e não podiam estar mais feliz do que quando podiam finalmente estar um junto do outro.

Muitos hábitos antigos voltaram junto com BaekHyun. E lá estavam eles deitados no tapete da sala de BaekHyun, depois de uma boa partida de videogame, porque Chanyeol tinha achado umas fitas velhas quando foi procurar aquele livro, Assassinato no expresso do oriente, depois que o Byun revelou ainda ter aquele moletom surrado que o Chanyeol deixou com ele anos atrás. 

— Yeol? — BaekHyun chamou, cutucando a cintura do mais velho e rindo quando teve sua mão afastada.

— Hm? 

— Você acha que a gente já pode voltar a ser um casal de verdade? Não precisa ser igual ao JunMyeon e a SeHun. Só… Só precisa ser eu e você.

O mundo de Park ChanYeol continuava parando por causa de Byun BaekHyun. Não importava se catorze anos tinham separado os dois, se eles tinham crescido e mudado. BaekHyun continuava sendo o garoto por quem ChanYeol era apaixonado. O único capaz de fazer o coração do tatuador ficar tão descompassado quanto naquele momento. O coração do Park tinha voltado para as mãos de BaekHyun, e o loiro não poderia estar cuidando melhor dele.

— Tem certeza?

Sorriu, lembrando de como tinha certeza absoluta que iria ouvir isso quando decidiu se declarar para o melhor amigo anos atrás, quando revelou para ele que era gay. Naquele dia, tanto tempo antes, BaekHyun não sabia o que esperar. Agora ele sabia e estava torcendo para estar certo, para que tudo corresse do mesmo jeito que tinha planejado, para que ficassem juntos.

Quis estar com Chanyeol durante muito tempo e com muito custo aceitou que não iria se repetir, que ele jamais voltaria para sua vida. Foi um choque encontrar o Park, foi assustador ser atingido por tantos sentimentos e BaekHyun teve medo de ser tudo um reflexo do passado, mas agora, depois de tantos meses vivendo em Bucheon novamente, ele soube, não era apenas o passado.

Existia uma grande carga, muitos sentimentos antigos. BaekHyun tinha se apaixonado de novo. Estava perdido de amores pelo homem de cabelos compridos, braços tatuados, com a orelha cheia de piercings e mais aquele outro na sobrancelha, que o deixava indiscutivelmente mais bonito. Park ChanYeol era, com toda a certeza, o homem mais lindo que existia para BaekHyun.

Ele era lindo quando ficava concentrado no trabalho, fosse desenhando um stencil ou tatuando alguém. Ele era lindo quando sentava naquele sofá velho do estúdio, com um livro que BaekHyun gostava nas mãos e lia, sussurrando sozinho quando algo emocionante acontecia na trama. Ele era lindo quando tocava aquela guitarra velha que ficava pendurada perto do balcão.

Ele era lindo, quando fazia o coração de BaekHyun derreter, quando segurava o rosto do melhor amigo. Ele era lindo quando sorria e contava como tinha sido seu dia, quando ria alto das piadas de BaekHyun. Ele era lindo quando fazia BaekHyun ficar, a cada pequeno detalhe, ainda mais apaixonado.

— Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo na vida. Tenho mais certeza disso do que tinha quando eu te contei que gostava de meninos. Tenho mais certeza do que tinha quando disse que gostava de você, lá na primeira vez. Eu tenho toda a certeza do mundo Yeol. Eu amo você, muito mais do que amava antes e eu nem sabia que isso era possível, porque eu te amava muito. — BaekHyun riu, virando no tapete para encarar o mais alto.

Park ChanYeol era lindo, mesmo ali, com os cabelos compridos desgrenhados, porque ele bagunçava toda vez que ficava frustrado com algo, e ele tinha perdido no jogo. O rosto dele estava corado e ainda era a coisa mais adorável que BaekHyun teve o prazer de presenciar. Nada na aparência de bad boy do Park era capaz de camuflar o quanto ele estava derretido por causa de BaekHyun e suas palavras bonitas.

— Eu amo você. Ainda nem acredito que você tá aqui, que você é de verdade. Eu amo você. Eu amei você a vida inteira. Eu prometi que ia gostar de você para sempre e só percebi agora que continuei fazendo isso depois de tanto tempo. Eu amo você. Amo você. Que droga, BaekHyun. — ChanYeol riu, cobrindo os olhos com o braço direito.

— Ah não. Não, ChanYeol, você não vai fazer esse negócio de ficar sem falar comigo de novo. Sério, eu tô me declarando pela segunda vez.

— E o que você quer que eu faça?

— Que você seja meu melhor amigo de novo. Que você seja meu namorado de novo. Do jeito que você era antes. Do jeito que eu sempre quis que você fosse. Do jeito que você é agora. Não importa como, eu só quero que seja você.

— Você sempre teve tudo isso. Sempre. Nunca mudou. Eu sempre vou ser o seu melhor amigo, Baek. Sempre vou ser seu namorado. Sempre.

— Isso é um sim?

— Aquilo foi um pedido?

— Pelo amor de Deus, ChanYeol. Eu tenho certeza que fui claro o suficiente. Eu amo você. Tira esse braço da cara. Olha pra mim. Por favor.

ChanYeol suspirou. Tremendo dos pés a cabeça por causa de BaekHyun e sua declaração de amor não tão inesperada. Sentindo o mundo girar mais devagar, como se o tempo estivesse prolongando aquele momento, aquela sensação. Parecia que tinha catorze anos de novo. Que estava morrendo de vergonha do melhor amigo.

Ele tirou o braço do rosto, mas permaneceu de olhos fechados enquanto virava para ele, ouvindo um riso baixo vindo de BaekHyun. Estavam de frente um para o outro e o Park sentia o olhar do mais velho queimando, como no dia em que ele apareceu no estúdio. Como se ele ainda estivesse descobrindo novos detalhes em seu rosto.

— Olha pra mim, Yeol. Por favor.

E daquela vez, Park Chanyeol não se escondeu, ele abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto bonito de Byun BaekHyun. Ele era radiante sorrindo daquele jeito. Era tão precioso, era tudo que ChanYeol queria. Estar com BaekHyun. Amar BaekHyun. Ele sabia que era tudo o que seu coração mais queria.

— Você foi o meu primeiro amor, Yeol. Foi o primeiro que mexeu tanto comigo, e ninguém nunca mais conseguiu fazer tanta bagunça em mim assim. Voltar a te amar foi tão natural, foi tão rápido, eu tava morrendo de medo, medo de nunca mais recuperar o meu melhor amigo e eu sei que você também não estava cem por cento seguro, eu sei que você ainda acha que eu posso desaparecer, mas agora Yeol, agora sou eu quem decide onde eu devo ficar e eu quero ficar do teu lado. Você vai ser sempre para sempre o grande amor da minha vida. — BaekHyun sorriu, acariciando a bochecha do mais novo — Eu quero viver isso com você agora, então se você também quiser viver isso comigo, você só… Só precisa aceitar ser meu namorado de novo. Namora comigo, ChanYeol.

Nem catorze anos de mudanças poderiam mudar o bebê chorão que morava dentro de Park ChanYeol. Ele estava trêmulo quando balançou a cabeça, numa resposta muda e positiva. O sorriso enorme ganhou espaço quando ele segurou o rosto de BaekHyun com carinho e apoiou a testa na dele.

— Eu te amo tanto. Senti tanta falta de você… Eu queria tanto que isso acontecesse e eu ainda tô com medo de não ser real, eu desejei tanto que você voltasse. Eu amo você, BaekHyun, pra sempre. Eu já era o seu namorado muito antes de você pedir.

Quando BaekHyun segurou o Park pela cintura, puxando o corpo dele para mais perto, o mais novo percebeu que sempre era o Byun quem dava o primeiro passo. Foi BaekHyun quem segurou o rosto do amigo com a mão livre e acariciou devagar, ao mesmo tempo que mantinha um sorriso no rosto e admirava ChanYeol como se olhasse para algo muito, muito precioso. Foi BaekHyun quem embrenhou os dedos finos nos cabelos compridos do Park, antes de beijar os lábios dele. BaekHyun quem chorou primeiro. Uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pela bochecha.

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta... Foi tão difícil Yeol, eu queria voltar correndo pra Bucheon o tempo todo, eu queria tanto você…

— Não vai embora de novo... Por favor Baek, não vai embora nunca mais.

— Eu não vou, vou ficar bem aqui, vou ficar com você, prometo.

E quando as bocas se encontraram de novo BaekHyun prometeu para ele mesmo que nunca mais iria se deixar perder ChanYeol. Ele desejou com todas as suas forças que aquilo desse certo dessa vez, da mesma forma que desejou catorze anos atrás, naquele ano novo. Ele não queria imaginar o futuro sem o melhor amigo, não queria que se separassem mais uma vez.

Se pegou fazendo o mesmo pedido para o universo, para qualquer que fosse a força superior que rege tudo, para todas as superstições que conhecia. Todas as estrelas cadentes que ele viu pelo céu ao longo dos anos, todas às vezes que o relógio marcou horas iguais, todos os natais e todos os anos novos. Ele sempre fez o mesmo desejo. Queria que ele e ChanYeol continuassem felizes, de preferência juntos, vivendo do jeitinho que o BaekHyun de catorze anos sempre sonhou.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim... Fim.
> 
> Quero agradecer a todo mundo que chegou até aqui, essa fic já se tornou um dos meus xodós então eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado.
> 
> Aproveito esse cantinho pra agradecer ao pessoal que organizou o fest, pois ficou tudo incrível e eu adorei participar. A jayuussi que doou esse plot lindinho que ganhou meu coração e a pessoa que betou pra mim.
> 
> É isso.


End file.
